Remake Bittersweet Rain (ChanBaek Ver)
by hayyaaa
Summary: Byun Baekhyun mampu bertahan menghadapi gosip. Ia mampu Bertahan Menghadapi kematian suaminya, Park Yoochun. Orang paling kaya di daerahnya yang Tiga Puluh tahun lebih tua darinya. Tapi Ia takut takkan sanggup menghadapi Park Chanyeol, putra suaminya... ChanBaek gs
1. Chapter 1

Byun Baekhyun mampu bertahan menghadapi gosip. Ia mampu Bertahan Menghadapi kematian suaminya, Park Yoochun. Orang paling kaya di daerahnya yang Tiga Puluh tahun lebih tua darinya. Tapi Ia takut takkan sanggup menghadapi Park Chanyeol, putra suaminya. Bertahun-tahun sebelum Ia menikah, ketika Ia dan Chanyeol Masih Remaja dalam derai hujan pria itu memperkenalkan Baekhyun pada cinta pertama yang menggetarkan. Lalu pria itu pergi, membuat hatinya sekarang Chanyeol kembali...


	2. Chapter 2

Bittersweet Rain

Karya : Sandra Brown

Cast :

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Park Yoochun

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jongin

Sohee

Kangin

Etc..

Genre : Romance, angst, drama

Rate : T – M

 **Ini adalah fanfic remake dari novel terjemahan "Bittersweet Rain" karya Sandra Brown. Saya hanya sekedar meremake dgn mengganti nama tokoh dan beberapa kalimat untuk menyesuaikan keadaan selebihnya semuanya murni karya Sandra Brown. Saya mengubah marga tokoh untuk menyesuaikan cerita dan ini gs. Selamat membaca...**

 _Byun Baekhyun mampu bertahan menghadapi gosip. Ia mampu Bertahan Menghadapi kematian suaminya, Park Yoochun. Orang paling kaya di daerahnya yang Tiga Puluh tahun lebih tua darinya. Tapi Ia takut takkan sanggup menghadapi Park Chanyeol, putra suaminya. Bertahun-tahun sebelum Ia menikah, ketika Ia dan Chanyeol Masih Remaja dalam derai hujan pria itu memperkenalkan Baekhyun pada cinta pertama yang menggetarkan. Lalu pria itu pergi, membuat hatinya sekarang Chanyeol kembali..._

 **Part One...**

Anda yakin?" Dokter itu mengangguk muram. Seragam operasinya yang berwarna hijau masih bersih. Ia tidak cukup lama berada di ruang operasi, tidak sampai membuatnya berkeringat. "Maafkan saya, Mrs. Park. Penyakitnya sudah menjalar ke mana-mana." "Tak ada cara untuk menyembuhkannya?" "Kecuali untuk mengurangi rasa sakitnya, tidak ada." Si dokter menyentuh lengan Mrs. Park dan melirik pria yang berdiri di samping wanita itu dengan penuh arti. "Ia takkan mampu bertahan lama. Maksimal beberapa minggu." "Ya, saya paham..." Mrs. Park menyeka matanya dengan tisu yang basah dan kusut. Iba hati si dokter melihat wanita itu. Ketika keluarga pasien menjadi histeris saat mendengar kondisi buruk si pasien, ia merasa mampu menenangkan mereka. Namun sikap berani perempuan tersebut, yang penampilannya sangat feminin dan rapuh, ketika menerima kabar tadi membuatnya merasa seperti dokter yang belum berpengalaman dan canggung. "Andai suami Anda memeriksakannya lebih cepat, mungkin..." Mrs. Park menyunggingkan senyum getir, kehilangan harapan. "Tetapi ia tidak mau. Sudah saya bujuk untuk memeriksakan perutnya yang tidak enak. Ia berkeras itu hanya masalah pencernaan." "Kita semua tahu Yoochun keras kepala," pria yang berdiri di samping Mrs. Park menyela. Dengan lembut Kangin menggenggam jari-jari Park Baekhyun di lengannya. "Apakah ia boleh menjenguknya?" "Beberapa jam lagi," sahut si dokter. "Pengaruh obat biusnya baru akan hilang nanti sore. Bagaimana kalau Anda berdua pulang saja dulu dan beristirahat?" Baekhyun mengangguk. Dibiarkannya Kangin, pengacara yang juga sahabatnya, menggandengnya menuju lift. Mereka menunggu lift dalam diam. Baekhyun merasa agak bingung, tapi tidak terkejut. Hidupnya tidak pernah berjalan mulus dan tanpa masalah. Mengapa ia begitu berpegang pada harapan bahwa operasi besar Yoochun hanya akan membuktikan suaminya itu hanya mengidap usus buntu? "Kau tak apa-apa, kan?" Kangin bertanya lembut ketika pintu lift menutup dan mereka aman dari tatapan menyelidik orang-orang di sekeliling mereka. Mrs. Park menarik napas panjang. "Sebaik yang mampu dirasakan perempuan yang mengetahui bahwa suaminya akan meninggal. Segera." "Maafkan aku." Baekhyun menatap Kangun dan tersenyum. Hati Kangin luluh. Senyum Baekhyun, yang terlihar seperti meminta maaf untuk kekurangannya yang tak kasat mata, mampu menggugah perasaan pria maupun wanita. "Aku kenal siapa dirimu, Kangin. Tak bisa kuungkapkan dengan kata-kata betapa bahagianya aku memiliki sahabat seperti dirimu."

Mereka berjalan melintasi lobi rumah sakit yang baru direnovasi. Beberapa karyawan rumah sakit dan pengunjung sekilas melirik Baekhyun, tapi kemudian cepat-cepat membuang pandang. Wajah-wajah yang dipalingkan itu dipenuhi rasa ingin tahu tetapi tetap penuh akan rasa hormat. Semua orang mengetahuinya. Saat warga terpandang di kota sekecil Winstonville sakit berat, beritanya akan tersebar cepat ke seluruh penjuru kota. Kangin menemani Baekhyun sampai ke mobil dan membukakan pintu untuknya. Baekhyun masuk ke dalam mobil tanpa menghidupkan mesinnya. Ia duduk, pandangan matanya jauh ke depan, tenggelam dalam pikirannya, cemas, sedih. Begitu banyak yang harus diurusnya. Dari mana ia harus mulai? "Chanyeol harus diberitahu." Nama itu menghunjam tubuh Baekhyun bak pemecah es, dingin, tajam, dan menusuk. Nama tersebut seakan menusuk organ-organ penting dalam tubuhnya. Nama laki-laki itu menggemuruh di dalam benaknya. Perasaan sakit saat mendengar nama itu membuat Baekhyun merasa sekujur tubuhnya seperti lumpuh seketika. "Baekhyun, kau dengar apa yang kukatakan? Aku bilang—" "Ya, aku dengar." "Sebelum masuk ke ruang operasi, Yoochun memintaku segera menghubungi Chanyeo bila hasil pemeriksaan dokter tentang penyakitnya buruk." Mata yang berwarna hitam pekat itu menatap si pengacara. "Yoochun memintamu menghubungi Chanyeol?" "Ya. Ia dengan tegas memintaku untuk menghubungi Chanyeol." "Aneh. Kukira permusuhan di antara mereka takkan pernah terdamaikan." "Yoochun sekarat, Baekhyun. Kurasa ia tahu, begitu masuk rumah sakit ia takkan pernah meninggalkannya. Ia ingin melihat putranya sebelum meninggal." "Mereka tak pernah berjumpa atau bicara pada satu sama lain selama dua belas tahun, Kangin. Aku tak bisa memastikan apakah Chanyeol bersedia datang." "Chanyeol pasti datang kalau tahu situasinya seperti ini. Akankah ia datang ke sini? Oh, Tuhan, apakah laki-laki itu akan datang ke sini? Apakah ia akan bertemu Chanyeol kembali? Bagaimana perasaannya bila mereka benar-benar bertemu? Bagaimana rupanya sekarang? Peristiwa itu sudah lama berlalu. Dua belas tahun yang lalu. Jari Baekhyun mencengkeram kemudi mobil Lincoln-nya yang empuk. Telapak tangannya basah. Baekhyun merasa sekujur tubuhnya juga basah. "Jangan terlalu mencemaskannya," ujar Kangin, yang merasakan keresahan yang menyergap Baekhyun. "Karena kau tidak mengenal Chanyeol, biar aku yang menelepon dan menyampaikan berita ini padanya." Baekhyun tidak ingin mengoreksi pendapat Kangin yang mengganggapnya tidak mengenal Chanyeol. Bahwa sebenarnya mereka saling mengenal dengan baik merupakan rahasia selama dua belas tahun. Ia tidak ingin mengungkap rahasia itu saat ini. Ia menumpangkan tangannya di tangan Kangin yang diletakkan di jendela pintu mobilnya. "Terima kasih untuk semuanya."

Wajah Kangin bersahaja dan biasa saja, mirip seperti anjing jenis basset, panjang dan murung. Pipinya menggelayut seperti tas kulit kosong yang tergantung di kedua sisi rahangnya. Waktu Baekhyun mengelus pipinya, wajah Kangin merah padam seperti remaja. Ia sudah keriput dan bungkuk, gerakannya lamban, bicaranya lembut dan ramah, tetapi penampilan dan perilakunya itu mengelabui banyak orang. Di balik wajahnya yang biasa itu tersembunyi otak yang cerdik dan jujur. "Aku senang bila bisa menolongmu. Apa lagi yang bisa kubantu?" Baekhyun menggeleng. Ia lega Kangin bersedia menelepon Chanyeol. Mana mungkin ia sanggup melakukan hal itu? "Aku harus memberitahu Park Kyungsoo." Bola matanya yang keabu-abuan berkaca-kaca. "Menyampaikan berita seperti ini pada Kyungsoo bukan hal mudah." "Kau yang paling mampu melakukannya." Kangin mengelus tangan Baekhyun lalu melang-kah mundur. "Nanti sore kutelepon lagi. Bila perlu, aku bersedia mengantarmu kembali ke rumah sakit." Baekhyun mengangguk, menyalakan mesin mobil, dan melajukannya. Lalu lintas kota padat ketika ia melaju. Yoochun, suaminya, dijadwalkan dioperasi pagi dini hari tadi. Siang begini dunia sedang sibuk-sibuknya. Orang-orang membereskan urusannya sebagaimana biasanya, mereka tidak menyadari dunia Byun Baekhyun atau Park Baekhyun untuk kesekian kalinya kembali akan terjungkal.

Pria yang disayanginya, yang semula majikan-nya, kemudian menjadi suaminya, akan mening-gal. Masa depannya, yang selama ini tampaknya aman, kembali akan mengalamai kekacauan. Kematian Yoochun tidak hanya akan membuatnya kehilangan seseorang yang begitu berarti dalam hidupnya, tetapi juga kehilangan kehidupan baru-nya. Baekhyun mengemudikan mobil melewati Park Gin. Mereka akan panen raya kapas tahun ini. Mandor-mandor pabrik harus segera diberitahu perihal keadaan Yoochun. Ia yang harus memberitahukannya, karena selama beberapa bulan ini, sejak kesehatan Yoochun tidak memungkinkan menjalankan bisnis, ialah yang melakukan semuanya. Para mandorlah nantinya yang akan meneruskan berita tersebut kepada para karyawan. Dalam waktu singkat, seluruh warga kota akan tahu bahwa Park Yoochun sedang sakit parah.

Pernikahan Byun Baekhyun dengan Park Yoochun menjadi peristiwa yang paling hangat diperbincangkaan di seluruh penjuru kota, karena pria yang menikahinya itu tiga puluh tahun lebih tua daripada dirinya. Mereka mengatakan putri keluarga Byun yang melarat berhasil menaikkan status sosial keluarganya, tinggal di The Retreat, menaiki mobil Lincoln baru dan mengilap, dan selalu berpakaian bagus. Hebat! Memangnya siapa dia? Seingat mereka, Baekhyun hanyalah gadis berpakaian lusuh yang bekerja di Wool-worth sepulang sekolah. Kini setelah menjadi Mrs. Park Yoochun, istri orang terkaya di kota, ia begitu berlagak ! Sebenarnya, Bekhyun menghindari warga kota karena tidak tahan melihat cara mereka memandang dirinya, pandangan yang dirasanya penuh prasangka, sorot mata penuh tuduhan bahwa ia memakai kekuatan magis untuk membuat Yoochun menikahinya setelah bertahun-tahun menduda. Tak lama lagi orang-orang itu pula yang akan menemuinya untuk menyampaikan penghormatan padanya. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya sesaat, tubuhnya gemetar membayangkannya. Hanya ingatan akan The Retreat yang mampu meringankan kepedihannya. Sampai saat ajal menjemputnya pun, membayangkan rumah itu walau sekilas tetap akan menggetarkan hatinya. Sejak pertama kali Baekhyun melihatnya, ketika masih kecil, mengendap-endap memandangi rumah besar itu dari celah-celah pepohonan, rumah itu sudah menawan hatinya.

Pohon-pohon ek yang rindang tumbuh menge-lilingi rumah. Cabang-cabang pohonnya yang kokoh, yang penuh ditumbuhi lumut keabu-abuan keriting yang menjuntai, terjulur menge-lilinginya seperti tangan-tangan kuat yang selalu siap memberi perlindungan. Rumah itu terletak di tengah, seperti perempuan yang penuh pesona, yang memakai rok lebar menggelembung. Dinding batanya dicat putih bersih. Pilar bergaya Corinthian tegak menjulang di bagian depan, tiga pilar di setiap sisi pintu depan. Pilar-pilar itulah yang menyangga lantai dua rumah dengan teras yang luas di sekelilingnya. Seperangkat meja-kursi dari rotan yang berwarna putih menghiasi teras. Meja-kursi itu hanya dimasukkan pada musim dingin, pada bulan-bulan yang cuacanya terlalu dingin dan basah. Besi tempa putih, indah seperti renda pakaian dalam perempuan, memagari balkon. Daun jendela berwarna hijau daun mengapit jendela berukuran besar yang mengilap seperti cermin di bawah sinar matahari. Pada musim panas, serangga-serangga beterbangan dengan riang mengelilingi bunga-bunga yang bermekaran, warna mereka sangat mencolok sehingga menyakitkan mata. Tidak ada tempat di muka bumi ini yang memiliki rerumputan sehijau dan setebal rumput yang tumbuh di sekeliling The Retreat.

Keheningan menyelimuti rumah bak kabut sihir yang mengelilingi puri dalam dongeng. Sepanjang pengetahuan Baekhyun, rumah itu merupakan perwujudan semua yang didamba orang di dunia ini. Kini dia menjadi penghuni rumah tersebut. Setelah peristiwa pagi tadi, Baekhyun sadar ia hanya menghuni rumah itu untuk sementara waktu.

_T.B.C_

Hello readers ! Salam kenal ya ,  
Ini fanfic remake pertamaku di akun ffn ini, sebelumnya aku pernah ngremake 3 novel "Claire, The Rocker that Hold Me, sama Fifty Shades" di akun ffn baekieyaaa. Ada yang pernnah baca ? Jika sudah berarti kita berjumpa lagi, jika belum monggo silahkan di baca siapa tau aja suka ...

Meskipun ini hanya sebatas remake tapi please tinggalkan jejak ya jgn lupa follow/favorite/comment..

Terimakasih..  
See next chap readers...


	3. Chapter 3

Bittersweet Rain  
Karya : Sandra Brown

Cast :  
Byun Baekhyun  
Park Chanyeol  
Park Yoochun  
Do Kyungsoo  
Kim Jongin  
Sohee  
Kangin  
Etc..

Genre : Romance, angst, drama  
Rate : T – M

 **Ini adalah fanfic remake dari novel terjemahan "Bittersweet Rain" karya Sandra Brown. Saya hanya sekedar meremake dgn mengganti nama tokoh dan beberapa kalimat untuk menyesuaikan keadaan selebihnya semuanya murni karya Sandra Brown. Saya mengubah marga tokoh untuk menyesuaikan cerita dan ini gs. Selamat membaca...** **  
**_

 _Byun Baekhyun mampu bertahan menghadapi gosip. Ia mampu Bertahan Menghadapi kematian suaminya, Park Yoochun. Orang paling kaya di daerahnya yang Tiga Puluh tahun lebih tua darinya. Tapi Ia takut takkan sanggup menghadapi Park Chanyeol, putra suaminya. Bertahun-tahun sebelum Ia menikah, ketika Ia dan Chanyeol Masih Remaja dalam derai hujan pria itu memperkenalkan Baekhyun pada cinta pertama yang menggetarkan. Lalu pria itu pergi, membuat hatinya sekarang Chanyeol kembali..._

 **Part Two...**

…

Baekhyun menghentikan mobil di halaman yang berbatu-batu, yang dibentuk melingkar di depan rumah. Sejenak Baekhyun berusaha menenangkan pikiran dan mengumpulkan seluruh kekuatan, yang mungkin dibutuhkannya beberapa jam lagi. Karena petang ini takkan menjadi petang yang menyenangkan. Ruang depan menjadi terasa remang-remang setelah sinar matahari yang membutakan di luar. The Retreat memang didesain dengan gaya rumah pertanian di zaman Perang Saudara Amerika. Di bagian tengah ada foyer yang membentang dari pintu depan sampai belakang. Di salah satu sisinya dibangun ruangan perjamuan resmi dan perpustakaan, yang digunakan Yoochun sebagai ruang kerja. Di sisi lainnya ada ruang tamu resmi dan tidak resmi, yang dipisahkan dari foyer dengan pintu geser berukuran besar yang menghilang ke dalam dinding. Seingat Baekhyun, pintu itu tidak pernah dipakai. Tangga besar meliuk naik dengan anggun menuju lantai dua, tempat empat kamar tidur.  
Udara di dalam rumah sejuk, tempat berlindung dari udara musim panas yang lembap. Baekhyun melepas jas, menyangkutkannya pada gantungan mantel, lalu menarik blus sutra yang lengket di punggungnya yang basah.  
"Well? Bagaimana kabarnya?"  
Pengurus rumah tangga, Sohee, yang bekerja di rumah itu sejak mendiang istri Yoochun, Kwon Boa, menikah dengan Park Yoochun, berdiri di ambang pintu melengkung yang menuju ruang makan. Sambil berjalan dari dapur yang letaknya berseberangan dengan ruangan itu, ia mengeringkan tangannya yang terampil, kasar, dan besar, sesuai dengan ukuran bagian tubuhnya yang lain, dengan handuk tipis.  
Perlahan Baekhyun menghampirinya lalu memeluknya. Lengan pengurus rumah tangga yang gemuk itu balas mendekap tubuh Baekhyun yang ramping. "Buruk?" tanyanya lembut sambil mengelus elus punggung Baekhyun.  
"Ya sangat buruk. Kanker. Dia takkan pulang ke rumah lagi."  
Dada Sohee yang besar bergetar karena menahan tangis. Kedua perempuan itu saling menghibur. Sohee tidak suka pada Yoochun, kendati ia sudah bekerja pada pria itu lebih dari tiga puluh tahun. Kesedihan yang dirasakannya terutama ditujukan untuk orang-orang yang ditinggalkan Yoochun, termasuk jandanya yang masih muda Baekhyun.  
Semula Soohe mencurigai dan menolak ke datangan nyonya baru di The Retreat. Tetapi ketika melihat Baekhyun tidak mengubah tatanan rumah sama sekali, tetap membiarkannya sebagaimana ketika almarhumah Boa masih hidup, mulailah ia menyukai Baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena ia berasal dari keluarga miskin. Tetapi Soohe tidak ingin berprasangka padanya karena asal muasal keluarganya. Apalagi Baekhyun menunjukkan sikap penuh kasih sayang dan lembut terhadap Park Kyungsoo. Itu sudah cukup bagi Sohee untuk menganggap Baekhyun mempunyai hati malaikat.  
"Bibi? Baekhyun? Ada apa?" Keduanya berbalik dan melihat Park Kyungsoo berdiri di anak tangga bawah. Dalam usia dua puluh dua tahun, putri Yoochun itu kelihatan masih seperti gadis remaja saja. Rambutnya yang cokelat dibelah tengah dan tergerai lurus ke bawah. Rambut itu membingkai wajahnya yang lembut. Kulitnya seputih porselen. Matanya besar dan berwarna cokelat, dengan bulu mata yang panjang. Tubuhnya berkembang sejalan perkembangan pikirannya. Park Kyungsoo bak kuntum bunga yang belum mekar sepenuhnya. Lekuk tubuh perempuannya mulai tampak, tetapi takkan pernah sempurna. Seperti pikirannya yang berhenti tumbuh, begitu pun tubuhnya. Park Kyungsoo takkan pernah berubah seiring berlalunya waktu.  
"Operasi Daddy sudah selesai? Ia akan pulang hari ini?"  
"Selamat pagi, Kyungsoo," sapa Baekhyun sambil menghampiri anak tirinya, yang lima tahun lebih muda darinya. Digandengnya lengan gadis itu. "Mau menemaniku jalan-jalan di luar? Udara cerah hari ini."  
"Ya. Tetapi kenapa Bibi menangis?" Sohee tampak tengah menyeka air matanya dengan kain handuk.  
"Ia sedang sedih."  
"Kenapa?"  
Baekhyun menarik tubuh gadis muda itu ke arah pintu depan dan menggandengnya menuju ke teras. "Karena Daddy. Sakitnya parah, Kyungsoo."  
"Aku tahu. Ia selalu mengeluh sakit perut."  
"Kata dokter, perutnya tidak bisa disembuhkan lagi."  
Mereka berjalan menyusuri rerumputan taman yang terawat rapi.  
Dua minggu sekali, setiap musim, didatangkan sekelompok tukang kebun untuk merapikan taman The Retreat. Kyungsoo memetik sekuntum bunga daisy dari rumpunnya yang tumbuh di dekat jalan setapak batu yang penuh lumut. "Daddy terkena kanker?"  
Terkadang kecerdasan gadis ini mengejutkan mereka. "Ya, benar," sahut Baekhyun. Ia tidak ingin menutup-nutupi keadaan ayahnya. Itu tindakan yang keji.  
"Aku banyak mendengar soal kanker di televisi," katanya sambil menghentikan langkah dan menatap Baekhyun. Kedua perempuan yang hampir sama tinggi itu saling memandang. "Daddy bisa meninggal karena kanker."  
Baekhyun mengangguk. "Ia memang akan meninggal, Kyungsoo. Kata dokter, ia bisa meninggal dalam waktu seminggu atau lebih."  
Bola mata yang cokelat itu tetap tak berkaca-kaca. Kyungsoo mendekatkan bunga daisy ke hidungnya dan menciumnya. Kemudian ia menoleh pada Baekhyun lagi. "Ia akan ke surga, kan?"  
"Kurasa begitu... Ya, ya, pasti, ke surga."  
"Kalau begitu Daddy akan bersama Mama lagi. Sudah lama Mama berada di sana. Pasti Mama senang berjumpa dia. Dan aku masih tetap punya kau, Sohee, dan Jongin." Ia melirik ke arah kandang kuda. "Dan Chanyeol. Chanyeol selalu mengirimiku surat setiap minggu. Katanya ia selalu menyayangi dan merawatku. Apakah Chanyeol akan melakukannya, Baekhyun?"  
"Tentu saja." Kyungsoo mengatupkan bibir, menahan tangis. Akankah Chanyeol pernah menepati janji? Bahkan terhadap adik perempuannya?  
"Tetapi mengapa Chanyeol tidak mau tinggal bersama kita?" tanya Kyungsoo.  
"Mungkin ia akan segera pulang." Baekhyun tidak ingin memberitahu Kyungsoo bahwa tidak lama lagi Chanyeol memang akan tiba di rumah sampai ia melihat sendiri Chanyeol muncul.  
Kyungsoo terlihat tenang. " Jongin menungguku. Kuda betinanya melahirkan semalam. Ayo kita lihat."  
Diraihnya tangan Baekhyun, lalu ditariknya menuju kandang kuda. Baekhyun iri melihat kegembiraan Kyungsoo dan berharap ia pun bisa menerima kematian Yoochun dengan pikiran sesederhana putri Yoochun itu.  
Udara di kandang kuda hangat, berbaur dengan bau kuda, kulit, dan jerami yang tajam. "Jongin," panggil Kyungsoo riang.  
"Di sini," jawab suara bernada rendah.  
Kim Jongin bekerja sebagai manajer kandang kuda keluarga Park. Mengembang biakkan kuda-kuda keturunan murni termasuk salah satu kesukaan Yoochun, tapi ia tidak terlalu memedulikan perawatan kuda. Jongin muncul dari lorong salah satu kandang kuda. Tubuhnya tidak terlalu .tinggi, tetapi sangat tegap. Wajahnya persegi dan kasar, tetapi terkadang terpancar ekspresi yang melembutkan kekasarannya. Ia membiarkan rambutnya tumbuh panjang, seperti biasanya sehelai bandana diikatkan di kepalanya, dan topi koboi dari jerami menutupi kepalanya. Celana jinsnya sudah tua dan kumal, sepatu botnya penuh debu, kemejanya penuh bercak keringat. Tetapi ia tersenyum berseri-seri ketika melihat Kyungsoo berlari mendekatinya. Hanya saja, sorot kepedihan dan keputusasaan tak pernah lenyap dari matanya, kendati bibirnya tersenyum. Wajahnya kelihatan lebih tua daripada usianya, yang baru tiga puluh tujuh tahun.  
"Jongin, kami ingin melihat anak kuda itu," kata Kyungsoo terengah-engah.  
"Di sana." Jongin menoleh ke arah kandang kuda yang baru ditinggalkannya.  
Kyungsoo masuk ke kandang kuda. Jongin menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan bertanya. "Kanker," ujar Baekhyun menjawab pertanyaan Jongin yang tak terucap. "Tinggal menunggu waktu."  
Jongin menyumpah pelan sambil memandang perempuan muda yang berlutut di tumpukan jerami, mengelus-elus anak kuda.

"Kau sudah memberitahunya?"  
"Ya. Ia bisa menerimanya lebih baik daripada kita semua."  
Jongin menggangguk dan tersenyum sendu pada Baekhyun.

"Ya. Pasti."  
"Oh, Jongin. Anak kuda betina ini cantik sekali ya?"  
Jongin menepuk bahu Baekhyun dengan penuh kesadaran, kemudian masuk ke dalam kandang. Baekhyun mengikutinya, dan mengawasinya saat pria itu dengan gerakan kaku berlutut di sebelah Kyungsoo. Perang Vietnam membuat Jongun kehilangan separo kaki kirinya. Ia tidak kentara memakai kaki palsu, kecuali bila ia harus berlutut, seperti saat itu.  
"Ia cantik sekali, kan? Dan induknya kelihatan sangat bangga pada anaknya." Jongin mengelus surai kuda betina itu, tetapi matanya tetap tertuju pada Kyungsoo. Baekhyun terus memerhatikannya, ketika Jongin menjulurkan tangan untuk menjumput jerami yang menempel di rambut Kyungsoo. Jari-jarinya mengelus pipi Kyungsoo yang sangat halus. Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dan mereka saling tersenyum.  
Sejenak Baekhyun tertegun menyaksikan kemesraan di antara kedua orang itu. Apakah mereka saling mengasihi? Baekhyun bingung mendapati kenyataan ini. Baekhyun bersikap taktis, ia berniat meninggalkan tempat itu, tetapi Jongin melihatnya.

"Mrs. Park, bila ada yang bisa saya lakukan..." Jongun tak melanjutkan kata-katanya.  
"Terima kasih, Jongin. Untuk sementara ini lakukan saja apa yang menjadi tugasmu seperti biasa."  
"Baik, Mrs. Park." Jongin tahu, Baekhyunlah yang menolongnya hingga bisa menjadi karyawan Yoochun. Wanita itu masih karyawan Yoochun ketika Kim Jongin melamar pekerjaan sebagai manajer kandang kuda, dengan memanfaatkan air muka penuh kegetiran sebagai senjatanya di hadapan Yoochun. Rambutnya diekor kuda sampai punggung, rompinya yang terbuat dari bahan denim dipenuhi lencana perdamaian dan tambalan slogan antiperang dan anti-Amerika. Dengan air mukanya yang masam dan tampak suka berkelahi, jongin menantang Yoochun untuk berani memberikan pekerjaan, kesempatan padanya, sementara banyak orang lain yang menolak.  
Baekhyun tahu akal muslihat Jongin dan bisa menebak bagaimana karakter pria itu yang sebenarnya. Ia orang yang putus asa. Baekhyun otomatis merasa dekat dengannya. Baekhyun tahu bagaimana sakitnya hidup dengan predikat tertentu, tahu bagaimana rasanya bila orang menilai diri kita dari penampilan dan latar belakang kehidupan yang tidak bisa kita tolak. Karena veteran perang itu mengatakan pernah bekerja di peternakan kuda di California sebelum perang, Baekhyun membujuk Yoochun agar bersedia mempekerjakannya.  
Yoochun tak pernah menyesali keputusannya menerima Jongin. Jongin memotong pendek rambutnya dan mengubah penampilannya, seakan hendak mengatakan tak perlu lagi ia memamerkan simbol-simbol pemberontakannya. Ia bekerja giat, sepenuh hati, dan membuktikan kemahirannya dalam merawat kuda-kuda keturunan murni. Pria itu hanya butuh dukungan untuk memantapkan rasa percaya dirinya.

Baekhyun merenungkan semua itu ketika kembali ke rumah. Jingin dan Kyungsoo saling mencintai. Ia menggeleng, tersenyum, saat memasuki serambi. Telepon berdering, secara otomatis ia mengangkatnya sebelum Sohee. "Halo?"  
"Baekhyun, ini Kangin."  
"Ya?"  
"Aku sudah bicara dengan Chanyeol. Ia akan datang secepatnya, mungkin malam ini.  
Banyak hal yang harus diselesaikan petang ini, banyak orang yang harus diberitahu. Yoochub tidak punya sanak saudara kecuali putra dan putrinya, karena itu masalah kerabat tak perlu dipikirkan. Tetapi penduduk kota, juga warga Mississippi, ingin tahu penyakit Yoochun." Baekhyun berbagi tugas dengan Kangin untuk menghubungi mereka lewat telepon.  
"Sohee, sebaiknya segera siapkan kamar Chanyeol. Dia akan datang malam ini."  
Mendengar berita itu, pengurus rumah tangga tersebut tampak seperti ingin menangis. "Ya Tuhan, Aku sudah lama berdoa agar anakku yang satu itu mau pulang. Ibunya yang di surga pasti menari nari hari ini. Pasti ia senang sekali. Yang dibutuhkan kamar itu hanya seprai baru. Aku selalu membersihkannya, kalau-kalau suatu hari ia kembali menempatinya. Ya Tuhan, aku ingin sekali segera berjumpa dengannya."

…..

Baekhyun berusaha tidak memikirkan saat ketika ia harus berjumpa anak kesayangan itu, berbicara dengannya. Ia menyibukkan diri dengan setumpuk tugas yang harus diselesaikannya.  
Ia juga tidak memikirkan kematian Yoochun yang semakin dekat. Itu akan dipikirkannya nanti, saat ia sendirian. Tidak juga waktu ia berkunjung ke rumah sakit petang ini dan duduk di samping ranjang suaminya, ia tidak membiarkan benaknya dipenuhi pikiran Yoochun yang takkan pernah meninggalkan tempat ini, Suaminya masih di bawah pengaruh obat bius, tetapi Baekhyun merasa tangannya ditekan pelan waktu ia menggenggam tangan Yoochun dan meremasnya sebelum pamit.

…

Saat makan malam, ia memberitahu Kyungsoo tentang kabar kepulangan Chanyeol. Gadis itu melompat dari kursi, menyambar tangan Sohee, dan menari-nari mengelilingi ruangan. "Ia memang berjanji suatu hari akan pulang, bukan, bi? Sekarang Chanyeol pulang. Aku ingin memberitahu Jongin." Kyungsoo langsung lari keluar lewat pintu belakang menuju kandang kuda, tempat tinggal Jongin.  
"Gadis itu akan mempermalukan dirinya sendiri bila ia tidak membiarkan pemuda itu sendirian."  
Baekhyun tersenyum penuh arti. "Aku tidak berpendapat begitu." Sohee menengadah dan menaikkan alis karena penasaran, tetapi Baekhyun tidak meneruskan kata-katanya.

…

Ia mengambil gelas es teh lalu berjalan ke teras depan. Waktu duduk di kursi goyang bercat putih, ia menyandarkan kepala pada bantalan kursi bersarung kain kembang-kembang dan memejamkan mata.  
Inilah saat yang paling disukainya ketika menghuni The Retreat, waktu hari menjelang malam, ketika sinar lampu di dalam rumah menyelinap ke luar dari celah-celah jendela, yang kelihatan seperti kemilau permata. Bayang bayang memanjang dan berwarna warni, saling menyatu sehingga tak ada sudut atau bentuk yang jelas.  
Warna langitnya sangat khas, gradasi ungu yang cantik. Pepohonan menjulang di latar depannya. Kodok mengorek di sungai. Suara jangkerik menggema di udara tak berangin dan lembap dengan nada tinggi melengking. Tanah di delta itu menyebarkan bau yang subur. Setiap kuntum bunga menghamburkan harum yang unik dan memabukkan.  
Setelah lama beristirahat, Baekhyun membuka mata. Ketika itulah ia melihat pria tersebut.  
Ia berdiri tak bergerak di bawah dahan pohon ek yang menjulur. Jantung Baekhyun seperti berhenti berdetak dan pandangannya kabur. Ia tidak tahu apakah sosok pria itu sungguhan atau hanya ilusi. Kepalanya pening, dicengkeramnya gelas es teh erat-erat supaya tidak lolos dari cengkeraman jemarinya yang kaku dan dingin.  
Pria tersebut bergerak menjauh dari dahan pohon dengan gerakan seperti harimau dan dalam diam, makin lama makin dekat sampai akhirnya ia tiba di anak tangga batu yang menuju teras.

…..

Ia hanya salah satu dari banyak bayangan yang ada, tetapi siluet maskulinnya jelas terlihat ketika ia berdiri dengan kaki terbuka lebar. Secara fisik, waktu tampaknya bermurah hati padanya. Ia tidak lebih kurus daripada saat pertama kali Baekhyun berjumpa dengannya. Kegelapan malam menyembunyikan wajah pria itu dari pandangan Baekhyun, tetapi Baekhyun dapat melihat kilatan giginya yang putih ketika ia mulai tersenyum.  
Senyumnya ramah, sebagaimana juga nada bicaranya.  
"Well, kalau tidak salah, kau Byun Baekhyun." Ia meletakkan sebelah kakinya yang mengenakan sepatu bot di anak tangga dan membungkukkan badan, satu tangan bertopang di lutut. Ia menatap Baekhyun, sinar lampu dari pintu utama menerpa wajahnya. Dada Baekhyun terasa sesak oleh perasaan sakit... dan cinta.

"Ya, tapi sekarang sudah menjadi Park Baekhyun, bukan?"  
Wajah itu! Wajah yang selalu muncul dalam mimpi-mimpi dan khayalannya. Wajah yang paling mempesona yang pernah dilihatnya. Tampan ketika berusia dua puluhan, dan makin tampan dalam usia tiga puluhan. Rambut hitam, yang bagai menggambarkan keliaran jiwanya dengan helai-helainya yang tak bisa dikendalikan. Sorot matanya, yang memikat Baekhyun sejak pertama kali melihatnya, menggugah perasaannya lagi. Orang yang tidak punya imajinasi akan menyebutnya cokelat muda. Padahal warnanya ke-emasan, seperti warna madu murni, liquor paling mahal, seperti batu ratna cempaka berkilau.  
Terakhir kali ia berjumpa pria itu, mata tersebut penuh gairah. _Besok... Besok, sayangku_. _Di sini. Di tempat kita ini. Oh, Tuhan, Baekhyun, cium aku lagi_. Kemudian: _Besok, besok_. Hanya saja ia tidak muncul keesokan harinya, dan selamanya.  
"Lucu," komentarnya dengan nada yang membuat Baekhyun berpikir sebaliknya,

"kita menyandang nama keluarga yang sama."  
Tak ada tanggapan untuk yang satu itu. Ingin rasanya Baekhyun berteriak bahwa mereka bisa memakai nama keluarga yang sama beberapa tahun yang lalu andai pria itu bukan penipu, andai ia tidak mengkhianatinya. Ada beberapa hal yang lebih baik tidak diungkapkan.

"Aku tidak melihat mobilmu."  
"Aku terbang, mendarat, dan berjalan kaki kesini." Landasan pacu kira-kira satu setengah kilo-meter jauhnya.

"Oh. Mengapa?"  
"Mungkin karena ingin tahu bagaimana sambutan yang akan kuterima."  
"Ini rumahmu, Chanyeol." Ia memaki.

"Yeah, tentu rumahku."  
Baekhyun membasahi bibir dengan lidah dan berharap punya keberanian untuk tetap menghadapinya. Ia takut kakinya tak mampu menopang tubuhnya.

"Kau tidak menanyakan kabar ayahmu."  
"Kangin sudah memberitahu ku."  
"Kalau begitu kau tahu ia sekarat."  
"Ya. Dan ia ingin bertemu dengan ku. Rupanya keajaiban tak pernah lenyap." Komentarnya yang menyakitkan itu membuat Baekhyun bangkit dari duduk tanpa berpikir dua kali.

"Ia sakit keras, Chanyeol. Bukan seperti yang kau kenal dulu."  
"Andai masih tersisa satu tarikan napas dalam tubuhnya pun, ia persis seperti aku mengingatnya."  
"Aku tak mau berdebat denganmu tentang hal itu."  
"Aku tidak berdebat."  
"Dan aku takkan membiarkan kau mengecewakannya, Kyungsoo atau Sohee. Mereka ingin bertemu denganmu."  
"Kau tidak akan membiarkannya? Astaga, astaga. Kau betul betul menganggap dirimu nyonya rumah The Retreat, ya?"  
"Tolonglah, Chanyeol. Beberapa minggu ke depan segalanya akan cukup sulit tanpa..."  
"Aku tahu, aku tahu." Tarikan napas panjangnya terdengar sampai ke tempat Baekhyun berdiri tegang di teras, tangannya mengepal erat. Ia meletakkan gelas es teh di pagar teras karena takut menjatuhkannya.

"Aku juga tidak sabar hendak bertemu mereka," katanya dan melirik ke arah kandang kuda. "Aku lihat Kyungsoo keluar dari rumah itu beberapa saat yang lalu, tetapi aku tidak ingin muncul tiba-tiba dalam gelap dan mengejutkannya. Aku mengingatnya sebagai gadis kecil. Tak kusangka ia sudah dewasa sekarang."  
Ingatan akan Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang berlutut di tumpukan jerami di kandang kuda, jari-jari Jongin mengelus pipi Kyungsoo, melintas di benak Baekhyun. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana pendapat Chanyeol bila tahu hubungan asmara adik perempuannya itu. Ia menjadi resah menerka-nerka. "Ia perempuan dewasa sekarang."  
Baekhyun merasakan tatapan mata Chanyeol pada dirinya, menelusuri, menganalisis, menilai. Tubuhnya seperti dilumuri brendi yang menyentuh setiap inci.

"Dan kau," katanya lembut.

"Kau juga perempuan dewasa sekarang, bukankah begitu Baekhyun?"  
Baekhyun sama sekali tidak berubah. Kecantikan gadis lima belas tahun yang dikenalnya kini mendewasa. Ia berharap bertemu Baekhyun yang gendut, kumal, kusut, berambut kusam, dan berpaha besar. Ternyata ia masih ramping, dengan pinggang yang seolah akan patah bila ditiup angin. Dadanya berisi dan lembut, namun tetap tegak, bulat, dan mengundang. Sialan! Seberapa sering ayahnya menyentuhnya?  
Ia menaiki anak tangga perlahan-lahan, seperti pemangsa yang kelaparan tetapi hendak menyiksa korban sebelum melahapnya. Matanya yang ke emasan, berkilat dalam kegelapan, nanar menatap Baekhyun. Senyum lebar di bibirnya menyiratkan pemahaman yang licik, seakan pria itu tahu apa yang ada dalam benak Baekhyun yang ingin di lupakannya, bagaimana bibir pria itu menyentuh bibirnya, lehernya, dadanya.  
Baekhyun berbalik. "Aku panggilkan Sohee. Mungkin ia..."  
Tangan Chanyeol menyambar pinggang Baekhyun, membuat langkahnya terhenti. Ia memaksa Baekhyun menghadap ke arahnya "Tunggu sebentar," katanya tenang.

"Setelah dua belas tahun, tidakkah kau merasa kita bisa saling menyapa dengan lebih akrab?"  
Tangannya yang bebas menyentuh tengkuk Barkhyun dan mendorong wajah wanita itu ke wajahnya.

"Ingat, kita sekarang keluarga," bisiknya dengan nada mengejek. Kemudian bibirnya mencium bibir Baekhyun, kasar dan penuh ke marahan. Diciuminya bibir Baekhyun dengan liar, seakan hendak menghukumnya karena malam-malam ketika ia memikirkan Baekhyun, Baekhyunnya yang polos, yang berbagi tempat tidur, tubuhnya, dengan ayahnya.  
Baekhyun menyarangkan tinju ke dada pria itu. Terdengar suara mengerang keras. Lututnya lemas. Ia berusaha memberontak. Ia memberontak lebih keras. Karena ia ingin memeluk laki-laki itu, mendekapnya erat, merasakan kembali getaran yang pernah dirasakannya ketika berada dalam pelukannya.  
Tetapi ini bukanlah pelukan, ini penghinaan. Ia bergulat sekuat tenaga untuk membebaskan bibirnya.  
Ketika ia berhasil melepaskan diri, Chanyeol memasukkan tangan ke saku celana jinsnya dan tersenyum mengejek penuh kemenangan melihat ekspresi marah dan bibir merah Baekhyun. "Selamat malam, mom" dengusnya.

 **-T.B.C-**

 **Hello ! sebelumnya terimakasih atas review fav dan follow !**

 **Buat yang penasaran ttg bagaimana dulu chanbaek dan skrg di tunggu aja kelanjutannya ya.. Insyaallah jika memungkinkan bakal di update sehari sekali…**

 **Buat yang penasaran atau masih bingung sama castnya ini aku jelasin :**

 **Kyungsoo itu adeknya Chanyeol**

 **Sohee itu pembantunya keluarga Park dari sebelum Boa (istrinya Yoochun yg udah gk ada)**

 **Jongin seorg manager kuda tapi dia lumpuh, kakinya di amputasi sebelah..**

 **Kangin dia itu asistennya Baekhyun atau kluarga Park.**

 **Sekian dan Terimakasih di tunggu follow/favorite/ commentnya ya…**

 **TERIMAKASIH REVIEWNYA SAYANG**

 **Baby niz 137** **parkwillsy** **dindinxoxo94** **Rahma944** **parkwillsy** **spektrofotometri** **realvina**

 **parkbaexh614** **..**


	4. Chapter 4

Bittersweet Rain  
Karya : Sandra Brown

Cast :  
Byun Baekhyun  
Park Chanyeol  
Park Yoochun  
Do Kyungsoo  
Kim Jongin  
Sohee  
Kangin  
Etc..

Genre : Romance, angst, drama  
Rate : T – M

 **Ini adalah fanfic remake dari novel terjemahan "Bittersweet Rain" karya Sandra Brown. Saya hanya sekedar meremake dgn mengganti nama tokoh dan beberapa kalimat untuk menyesuaikan keadaan selebihnya semuanya murni karya Sandra Brown. Saya mengubah marga tokoh untuk menyesuaikan cerita dan ini gs. Selamat membaca...** **  
_**

 _Byun Baekhyun mampu bertahan menghadapi gosip. Ia mampu Bertahan Menghadapi kematian suaminya, Park Yoochun. Orang paling kaya di daerahnya yang Tiga Puluh tahun lebih tua darinya. Tapi Ia takut takkan sanggup menghadapi Park Chanyeol, putra suaminya. Bertahun-tahun sebelum Ia menikah, ketika Ia dan Chanyeol Masih Remaja dalam derai hujan pria itu memperkenalkan Baekhyun pada cinta pertama yang menggetarkan. Lalu pria itu pergi, membuat hatinya sekarang Chanyeol kembali..._

 **Part Three...** _ **(flashback di cetak miring)**_

Baekhyun merasa napasnya sesak. Dadanya turun-naik menahan amarah dan perasaan terhina. "Kasar sekali bicaramu. Bagaimana kau bisa sekejam itu?"  
"Bagaimana kau bisa menikah dengan laki-laki tua bajingan yang kebetulan adalah ayahku itu?"  
"Ia bukan bajingan. Ia sangat baik padaku."  
Tawa Chanyeol pendek. "Oh, jadi dia sangat baik padamu. Karena mutiara di telingamu itu? Karena berlian yang gemerlap di jarimu? Kau sekarang orang terhormat di dunia , Baekhyun si gadis sungai? Kini kau penghuni rumah mewah The Retreat. Tidakkah kau ingat, kau pernah mengatakan padaku kau bersedia melakukan apa pun agar bisa menghuni rumah ini?" Chanyeol agak memiringkan badan ke arah Baekhyun ketika mengucapkan kata-kata itu sambil mendengus. "Biar kutebak apa yang kaulakukan pada ayahku sampai ia mau menikahimu."  
Baekhyun tanpa sadar menampar Chanyeol sangat keras.  
Sedetik yang lalu Chanyeol melontarkan penghinaannya, detik berikutnya Baekhyun mendaratkan telapak tangannya di pipi Chanyeol. Membuat telapak tangannya terasa panas. Ia berharap demikian pula pipi Chanyeol.  
Chanyeol melangkah mundur sambil tersenyum sinis. Senyum yang membuat amarah Baekhyun lebih menggelegak daripada ucapannya yang menyakitkkan. "Apa pun yang kulakukan pada ayahmu, jauh lebih baik daripada apa yang kau lakukan padaku selama dua belas tahun ini. Ayahmu nelangsa, sendirian di rumah ini, menyesali dirimu."  
Tawa Chanyeol kembali terdengar. "Menyesali? Indah sekali, Baekhyun. Menyesali." Chanyeol menekuk salah satu lututnya, sehingga berat badannya bertumpu pada kaki yang satu lagi dengan sikap angkuh. "Mengapa aku sulit membayangkan ayahku menyesali sesuatu? Apalagi kepergianku."  
"Aku yakin ia ingin kau tinggal di sini."  
"Ia bahagia kalau tidak berurusan denganku, begitu juga sebaliknya," jawab Chanyeol kasar. "Jangan bermanis-manis lagi. Kalau kau pikir Yoochun sayang padaku, kau hanya berkhayal."  
"Aku tidak tahu apa penyebab pertengkaran kalian dulu. Yang jelas, sekarang ia sakit parah. Ia sekarat. Jangan mempersulit situasi yang sudah sulit."  
"Siapa yang punya gagasan menghubungiku, kau atau Kangin?"  
"Yoochun."  
"Ya Kangin juga bilang begitu. Tetapi aku tidak pecaya."  
"Tetapi begitulah kenyataannya."  
"Kalau begitu, ia punya alasan lain."  
"Yoochun ingin melihat putranya sebelum meninggal!" teriak Baekhyun. "Itu alasan yang cukup kuat!"  
"Tidak untuk Yoochun. Ia manusia licik, manipulatif, bajingan. Andai ia ingin aku di sisinya menjelang ajalnya, percayalah, ia pasti punya alasan."  
"Tidak pantas kau bicara seperti itu tentang ayahmu padaku. Ayahmu adalah suamiku."  
"Itu masalahmu."  
"Baekhyun? Siapa—Oh, Tuhan. Chanyeol!" Sohee menghambur keluar melewati pintu kasa lalu memeluk Chanyeol erat-erat. Chanyeol membalas pelukannya. Baekhyun berkaca-kaca ketika melihat ke getiran dan kesinisan di wajah Chanyeol berganti dengan senyum riang. Matanya yang keemasan memancarkan kebahagiaan, giginya yang putih b8erkilat di balik senyumnya yang lebar.  
"Bibi! Oh, aku sangat merindukanmu."  
"Seharusnya kau lebih sering mengirim surat padaku," gerutu Sohee sambil menegakkan tubuh dan pura-pura marah.  
"Maafkan aku," jawab Chanyeol singkat, sementara matanya tetap menyiratkan kebandelan seperti dulu, saat Sohee menangkap basah ia mencuri kue dari stoples. Dan ia selalu berhasil meloloskan diri. Seperti yang dilakukannya sekarang lni.  
"Jadi kau sudah bertemu Baekhyun," kata Sohee, sambil menatap keduanya dengan mata berbinar-binar.  
"Oh, ya. Aku sudah bertemu Baekhyun. Kami sedang mengobrol."  
Perempuan tua itu tidak melihat lirikan mata yang sekilas dilemparkan Chanyeol kepada Baekhyun.

"Makanmu pasti tidak benar, aku yakin. Kerja keras mencari uang, muncul di berbagai surat kabar terus, tetapi badanmu tetap saja seperti orang kurang makan. Ayo masuk. Aku sudah menghangatkan makan malammu."  
"Dan pecan pie. Baunya tercium dari sini," goda Chanyeol, sambil mendorong tubuh Sohee ke pintu.  
"Aku membuatnya bukan khusus untukmu saja.  
"Jangan begitu, Bibi. Kita sudah lama mengenal."  
"Kebetulan juga kami masak ayam untuk makan malam."  
Pada minggu-minggu pertama kepindahannya sebagai nyonya rumah yang baru di The Retreat ini, Baekhyun merasa dirinya seperti tamu tak diundang. Tetapi bulan-bulan berlalu. Kyungsoo bisa menerimanya sebagai sahabat. Sohee pun mulai menyukai dirinya. Tetapi saat ini, melihat Chanyeol di rumah ini, mendengar derap sepatu botnya di lantai kayu dan suaranya yang menggema di ruangan yang berlangit-langit tinggi, kembali Baekhyun merasakan dirinya seperti orang asing. Chanyeol lah pemilik rumah ini. Bukan dirinya.  
Ketika mengikuti mereka sampai ke dapur, Baekhyun melihat Sohee menyuruh Chanyeol duduk di meja bundar dari kayu ek yang penuh bermacam-macam hidangan. Chanyeol mengamati ruangan itu.

"Tak ada yang berubah," kata Chanyeol hangat.  
"Dapurnya kucat lagi beberapa tahun yang lalu," ujar Sohee "Tetapi kuberitahu ayahmu aku tak akan mengganti warna catnya. Aku ingin segalanya tetap sama seperti ketika kau masih tinggal di sini."  
Chanyeol menelan, dan menggeser-geser makanan di piringnya dengan garpu.

"Aku tidak akan tinggal di rumah ini selamanya, bi. Hanya sampai Daddy... kembali pulih seperti semula." Tangan Sohee yang sibuk bekerja langsung berhenti. Ia menatap Chanyeol seperti menatap anak laki-laki momongannya.

"Aku tak ingin kau pergi dari rumah ini lagi, Chanyeol. Ini rumahmu."  
Mata Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun sesaat, lalu kembali pada piring makanannya.

"Tak ada gunanya lagi aku tinggal di sini," ujar Chanyeol marah sebelum menyuapkan makanan ke mulut.  
"Siapa bilang? Masih ada Kyungsoo," Baekhyun mengingatkan Chanyeol dengan suara lembut. Karena tidak mau hanya berdiri di dekat pintu, Baekhyun memaksakan diri melangkah masuk ke dapur. Baekhyun tidak ingin Chanyeol tahu kedatangan pria itu di rumah ini membuatnya merasa terancam di rumahnya sendiri. Ia toh belum menjadi janda Yoochun. Sebagai istri, Baekhyun merasa punya hak untuk tetap tinggal di rumah ini. Baekhyun berjalan ke lemari es, mengambil segelas teh es yang sebetulnya tak diinginkannya.  
"Ya, masih ada dia Chanyeol," ujar Sohee sambil mengelap gelas yang sudah mengilap bersih. "Tiap hari ia menyuruhku memeriksa kotak pos, kalau-kalau ada surat darimu. Demi dia, kau tidak boleh meninggalkan rumah ini, meskipun kau bertengkar hebat dengan ayahmu."  
"Aku benci tidak bisa tinggal di sini untuk dia. Apakah ia baik-baik saja?"

"Tentu, tentu. Dia sangat cantik."

"Bukan itu maksudku." Sohee meletakkan gelas di meja.

"Aku tahu yang kau maksud," ujar Sohee datar. "Ya, Kyungsoo baik-baik saja. Aku tahu dari pertanyaan-pertanyaanmu tentang dia di dalam surat-suratmu bahwa kau tidak dapat membayangkan bagaimana keadaan Kyungsoo, Chanyeol. Kyungsoo memang tidak pandai secara akademis, tetapi banyak hal yang dipelajarinya dari sekelilingnya. Kau memang tidak ada di sini untuk melindunginya, tetapi perasaan posesifmu sekuat induk beruang terhadap anaknya. Kyungsoo tumbuh menjadi perempuan cantik. Ingat. Ia sudah dewasa sekarang, barangkali tak bisa lagi diperlakukan seperti benda rapuh yang mudah pecah. Ia perempuan muda yang cantik. Jika kebetulan warga setempat berjumpa dengannya, sedikit yang menyadari ia berbeda."  
"Tetapi ia berbeda," tukas Chanyeol.  
"Tidak terlalu," sela Baekhyun. "Ia tahu perkembangan dunia, tetapi emosinya tidak stabil. Aku lebih mencemaskan kelabilan jiwanya ketimbang perkembangan mentalnya. Andai orang yang di cintainya mengecewakannya, sakit hatinya pasti sulit disembuhkan."  
Mata Chanyeol tak beralih sedikit pun dari wajah Baekhyun ketika ia mengelap bibirnya dengan serbet dari bahan katun. Dilemparkannya serbet itu, lalu menarik kursinya dari meja.

"Terima kasih untuk ceramahnya, Baekhyun noona. Akan selalu kuingat hal itu."  
"Aku bukannya bermaksud—"  
"Begitulah yang kau maksud," potong Chanyeol sambil mengambil teko kopi, menuang isinya ke dalam cangkir.  
"Park Chanyeol, tidak pantas kau bersikap begitu pada Baekhyun." Sohee terkejut melihat sikap bermusuhan kedua orang di hadapannya. Belum lima menit mereka berkenalan, tetapi sudah saling bermusuhan. Jelas Chanyeol tidak setuju ayahnya mengambil wanita muda seperti Baekhyun sebagai istri. Namun Chanyeol sendiri sudah dua belas tahun meninggalkan rumah. Apakah ada pengaruh pernikahan Yoochun bagi dirinya? Kecuali kalau menyangkut The Retreat.

"Mana tata krama yang ibumu dan aku ajarkan? Ingat, Baekhyun adalah istri ayahmu. Ia harus kau hormati sebagaimana mestinya."  
Chanyeol, yang terus menatap Baekhyun, mencibir sinis. "Ibu tiriku. Aku selalu lupa hal itu."  
"Itu Kyungsoo datang," seru Sohee sambil memandang kedua orang yang ada di dapur tersebut. "Jangan kacaukan hatinya, Chanyeol. Cukup satu kejutan yang harus ia terima hari ini dan ia berhasil mengatasinya dengan baik."

…..

Suara Kyungsoo yang lembut menembus pintu kasa sebelum ia membukanya. Kyungsoo berdiri tertegun. Tubuhnya yang ramping seperti patung dewi Yunani, diam tak bergerak di ambang pintu ketika melihat kakak laki-lakinya. Sesaat ia bengong, baru kemudian tampak berseri-seri, keceriaan terpancar di matanya, di pipinya, dan akhirnya seulas senyum ceria tersungging di bibir-nya.

"Chanyeol oppa" panggilnya lirih.  
Ia langsung menghambur mendekati Chanyeol, melingkarkan tangannya yang kurus di leher kakak laki-lakinya itu dan membenamkan wajah di leher kemeja Chanyeol. Chanyeol balas memeluk Kyungsoo, mengangkatnya, lalu mengayun-ayunnya ke depan dan ke belakang sambil tetap mendekapnya. Matanya dipejamkannya rapat-rapat untuk menekan emosi yang menguasai perasaannya. Kyungsoo lah yang pertama melepaskan pelukan. Dengan jemarinya yang kelihatan rapuh seperti tanpa semangat hidup, dielusnya wajah kakak laki-lakinya, rambutnya, bahunya, seakan hendak meyakinkan diri bahwa kakaknya benar-benar ada di hadapannya.  
"Kau jangkung sekali," komentar Kyungsoo. "Dan tegap." Kyungsoo tertawa, memegang otot lengan Chanyeol.  
"Kau cantik dan begitu dewasa." Chanyeol mengamati tubuh Kyungsoo, gadis muda yang cantik dan halus. Kemudian keduanya tertawa bahagia karena bisa berjumpa. Kembali mereka berpelukan.  
"Daddy akan meninggal, Oppa," ujar Kyungsoo serius ketika akhirnya mereka saling melepaskan pelukan. "Baekhyun sudah memberitahumu..."  
"Ya," jawab Chanyeol pelan sambil menelusuri dagu adik perempuannya itu dengan jari telunjuknya.  
"Tetapi sekarang kau sudah ada di rumah. Bibi, Baekhyun, dan Jongin... Oh, ya ampun! Aku lupa memperkenalkannya padamu." Kyungsoo berbalik ke arah manajer kandang kuda itu, yang mengantarnya pulang dan sejak tadi berdiri di depan pintu kasa. Kyungsoo meraih tangannya dan menariknya maju.

"Kim Jongin, ini kakakku, Chanyeol."  
Jongin melepaskan jarinya dari genggaman tangan Kyungsoo untuk menyalami Chanyeol, yang memandangnya dengan sorot mata penuh selidik.

"Mr. Park, apa kabar?"  
"Panggil Chanyeol saja," jawab Chanyeol, menjabat tangan Jongin kuat-kuat.

"Sudah berapa lama bekerja di sini?"  
"Setahun lebih sedikit."  
Chanyeol melirik adik perempuannya lalu kembali memandang si manajer kandang kuda. "Kyungsoo pernah menyebut namamu dalam suratnya."  
"Salah satu kuda betina melahirkan kemarin, oppa," Kyungsoo memberitahu Chanyeol dengan suara riang. "Jongin yang menolongnya melahirkan."  
"Saya harus kembali untuk melihat keadaan mereka," kata Jongin.  
"Tinggallah di sini sebentar, minum teh dan menikmati kue-kue kecil bersama kami," ajak Sohee.  
Sejenak Jongin menatap Chanyeol, lalu memalingkan wajah. "Terima kasih. Saya harus segera melihat anak kuda yang baru lahir itu."  
"Besok pagi aku akan menjenguknya, Jongin. Boleh?" Kyungsoo bertanya sambil menggenggam tangan Jongin lagi.  
"Tentu saja," jawab Jongin lembut sambil tersenyum melihat kepolosan sikap Kyungsoo. "Ia pasti rindu sekali padamu bila kau tidak menjenguknya.  
Jongin melepaskan genggaman tangan Kyungsoo dan keluar lewat pintu belakang. "Selamat malam, Jongin," ucap Laura.  
"Selamat malam, Kyungsoo," jawab Jongin. Kemudian Jongin menyentuh pinggir topi koboinya sebagai salam hormat kepada yang lain, lalu menghilang di kegelapan malam dengan langkah terpincang-pincang.  
Chanyeol menatap kepergiannya lalu menutup pintu. Sohee sibuk memotong kue pecan pie dan menyendokkan es krim vanila ke atasnya.  
"Aku tidak mau, Sohee. Terima kasih," ujar Baekhyun. Lewat ekor matanya, ia melihat Chanyeol memandanginya. "Hari ini aku letih sekali. Kurasa aku akan istirahat dulu."  
"Ada yang kau butuhkan?" tanya Sohee, prihatin.  
"Tidur nyenyak," jawab Baekhyun. Dicondongkannya badannya ke arah Kyungsoo, lalu diciumnya pipinya. "Selamat malam. Besok pagi kita sama-sama ke rumah sakit dan kau bisa menemui ayahmu."  
"Ya, aku mau. Selamat malam. Kau juga gembira Chanyeol pulang, kan, Baekhyun?"  
"Ya, tentu saja." Baekhyun menegakkan tubuh dan bertemu pandang dengan Chanyeol.

"Sohee sudah menyiapkan kamarmu. Selamat malam, Chanyeol."  
Sebelum Chanyepl sempat menjawab, Baekhyun sudah keluar pintu, meninggalkan ruang makan menuju loteng. Ternyata berat bagi Baekhyun untuk berada dalam satu ruangan dengan Chanyeol. Selain itu, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo dan Sohee, yang mengasuh mereka sepeninggal Boa, perlu waktu bersama mereka tanpa dirinya.

...

Suara langkah kakinya di lorong atas teredam karpet Oriental yang terhampar di sepanjang lorong. Dua lampu di sisi ranjang menerangi kamar tidurnya. Salah satu lampu itu dimatikan. Berada dalam kegelapan terasa lebih nyaman bagi Baekhyun malam itu seakan kegelapan mampu menyembunyikan sesuatu yang tidak ingin dilihatnya, tak ingin dipikirkannya. Baekhyun berdiri di dekat jendela besar yang menghadap ke halaman belakang The Retreat yang luas 4an dataran landai ditumbuhi rerumputan yang mengarah ke sungai. Bulan separo tampak di langit, tetapi ia dapat melihat pantulannya di permukaan air dari kejauhan. Segalanya terasa begitu damai.  
Baekhyun hanya butuh ketenteraman. Tiga pukulan berat menghantamnya hari ini. Ia tahu suaminya akan meninggal. Jongin bersikap lebih daripada sekadar teman terhadap Kyungaoo, bahkan lebih daripada mengasihani. Dan Chanyeol, yang kini pulang.  
Sambil menarik napas dalam, ia menjauhi jendela dan membuka pakaiannya. Setelah bathtub dipenuhi air hangat, Baekhyun berendam di dalam bathtub yang penuh busa wangi sambil memejamkan mata. Saat itulah dibiarkannya dirinya menangis. Untuk Yoochun. Selama ini Yoochun frustrasi karena penyakitnya, tetapi laki-laki itu berkeras tidak ingin memeriksakan diri ke dokter. Untuk pria yang penuh vitalitas seperti Yoochun, kenyataan dirinya diserang penyakit sulit diterima. Mungkin akan jauh lebih baik bila maut segera menjemputnya. Memaksa Yoochun yang selalu penuh semangat dan ambisi berbaring tak berdaya dan hanya bisa mengeluh kesakitan di ranjang rumah sakit selama berbulan-bulan juga sangat tidak manusiawi.  
Barkhyun berendam di bathtub beberapa lama sampai air matanya mengering dan air mandinya dingin. Ia ingin cepat-cepat tidur. Seisi rumah sudah senyap. Terdengar suara ketukan pelan di pintu kamarnya ketika ia menarik bedcover ranjang. Baekhyun terlonjak karena terkejut.

Dari pintu kamar yang dibukanya sedikit, Baekhyun melihat sosok seseorang di bawah cahaya remang-remang, berdiri di lorong rumah yang sunyi. "Ada apa?"  
"Aku ingun berbicara denganmu."  
Chanyeol langsung menerobos masuk. Karena tidak ingin menimbulkan kegaduhan, Baekhyun tak punya pilihan lain kecuali membiarkan pria itu masuk dan menutup pintu kamarnya. Chanyeol berdiri di tengah kamar, pelan-pelan berbalik, memerhatikan semua perabot yang ada di dalam kamar. Ia melangkah ke dekat jendela, tangannya menyentuh tirai, seperti mengingat ingat suasana kamar itu di masa lalu. Diamatinya barang-barang antik yang ada di meja rias. Ia melirik ke arah cermin yang memantulkan bayangan dirinya. Apakah ia mencari sosok anak laki-laki kecil seperti dulu?  
"Dulu ini kamar tidur ibuku," ucap Chanyeol akhirnya.  
Tangan Baekhyun yang berkeringat saling menggenggam di pinggang. "Ya, aku tahu. Kamar yang cantik. Salah satu yang kusuka di rumah ini.  
"Cocok untukmu," komentar Chanyeol, sambil mengamati pantulan tubuh Baekhyun yang berdiri di belakangnya di cermin. "Sebagaimana cocok untuk ibuku. Kamar ini sangat perempuan."

Ketika Chanyeol tak juga mengalihkan pandangan dari dirinya, Baekhyun sadar akan pakaian yang membungkus tubuhnya. Pakaian tidur berikut jubah luarnya itulah yang jelas membuat tatapan mata Chanyeol yang penuh hasrat tersebut tertuju padanya. Baekhyun sadar ia belum mengenakan apa-apa di balik baju tidur, meskipun tubuhnya tertutup dari dada sampai ujung kaki. Tetapi hal yang paling meresahkannya adalah mengetahui bahwa Chanyeol menyadari hal itu juga.

Tatapan matanya yang tajam berhenti di dadanya, di pinggangnya, di bawah pinggangnya. Seperti merespons perintah tanpa kata-kata, bagian-bagian tubuh itu bangkit dan bereaksi. Dada Baekhyun menegang. Pangkal pahanya bagai merekah. Baekhyun memaki-maki tubuhnya, menyumpahi diri, tetapi juga tak berdaya menekan dorongan hasrat yang menggebu-gebu, mengaliri setiap simpul saraf tubuhnya karena sorot mata keemasan itu.  
Chanyeol menggenggam segelas bourbon, lalu meneguknya dengan penuh kenikmatan. Ia betul-betul menikmati cairan minuman keras yang membakar tenggorokan itu mengalir turun menuju perutnya.

"Rupanya Daddy tetap menyukai wiski mahal," komentar Chanyeol. "Dan perempuan cantik. Kau kelihatan sangat cantik di dalam kamar ini, Baekhyun, apalagi dengan sinar lampu remang-remang yang menimpa rambutmu." Kembali Chanyeol mengamati sekujur tubuh Baekhyun lewat cermin, kemudian berbalik dan menjauh.  
Chanyeol melangkah ke arah kursi malas di pojok kamar dan merebahkan diri di kursi itu. Tetapi rupanya kursi tersebut dirancang untuk tubuh perempuan, bukan untuk Chanyeol. Ujung sepatu botnya menggantung. Dengan satu tangan dipeganginya botol minuman keras yang diletakkannya di perut, sementara tangannya yang satu lagi diletakjan di bawah kepala, sambil matanya tetap memandangi Baekhyun bak burung rajawali yang mengincar mangsa. Baekhyun berdiri resah di tempat yang sama dengan ketika Chanyeok memasuki kamar.  
"Ibu dan Daddy tidak pernah tidur bersama di kamar ini," kata Chanyeol enteng, tetapi Baekhyun tidak tertipu. Tak pernah Chanywol mengatakan sesuatu tanpa alasan. "Masih segar dalam ingatanku peristiwa hari itu, ketika Daddy meminta ibuku tidak mempersoalkan keinginannya pindah ke kamar tidurnya sendiri setelah Kyungsoo lahir. Berjam jam lamanya Ibu menangis. Sejak itu Daddy tidak pernah tidur bersama Ibu lagi." Kembali Chanyeol meneguk wiskinya dan tertawa keras.

"Kurasa Daddy tak pernah memaafkannya karena Kyungsoo."  
"Ia menyanyangi Kyungsoo," protes Baekhyun. "Ia selalu berusaha melakukan yang terbaik untuk Kyungsoo."  
Kembali tawa Chanyeol meledak, kali ini lebih keras lagi. "Oh ya? Ia memang pandai melakukan hal-hal seperti itu. Melakukan hal yang dipikirnya baik untuk seseorang."  
Baekhyun memaksa dirinya bergerak. Ia melangkah ke arah ranjang lalu duduk di pinggirnya, mengencangkan tali pinggang baju tidurnya. "Jadi masalah ini yang hendak kau bicarakan denganku?"  
"Tentang suami istri yang tidur seranjang?' tanya Chanyeol, sambil menaikkan salah satu alis matanya. "Atau tentang Kyungsoo?"  
Jelas Chanyeol mencari gara-gara. Di mana kelembutan laki-laki ini? Kelembutan yang pernah ditunjukkan pria itu kepadanya ketika mereka berjumpa sembunyi-sembunyi atau ketika mereka saling mencurahkan isi hati? Chanyeol seperti orang asing baginya, padahal dulu ia begitu akrab dengannya.  
Kemeja Chanyeol tidak dikancing, terbuka. Dada-nya terlihat bergerak naik-turun tiap kali ia menarik napas. Baekhyun masih ingat penampilan Chanyeol ketika ia pertama kali melihatnya, air sungai menitik turun di dadanya yang bidang dan rambut hitamnya yang kusut. Perutnya masih keras dan rata sekarang, tetap berotot. Sebaris rambut hitam membelah tubuh itu menjadi dua bagian yang sempurna, sebelum akhirnya ter-tutup garis pinggang celana jinsnya. Di balik celana jins yang ketat itu membayang kejantanannya.  
Dengan gugup Baekhyun cepat-cepat membuang pandangan dari tubuh Chanyeol. "Mengapa kau ingin membicarakan masalah itu denganku? Aku tidak ingin terlibat dalam pertengkaran antara kau dan ayahmu."  
Chanyeol merasa kata-kata Baekhyun lucu dan ia tertawa geli beberapa saat, sambil tetap dengan asyik menghabiskan wiski. Kemudian ia bangkit dari kursi malas dan berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun. Sinar lampu kamar yang satu-satunya itu memantulkan bayangan hitam tubuh Chanyeol. Ia menakutkan, berbahaya, dan memikat. Baekhyun berusaha tidak menunjukkan perasaan takutnya terhadap Chanyeol. Bukan takut membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan Chanyeol terhadap dirinya, tetapi takut terhadap respons yang muncul dari dalam dirinya jika Chanyeol benar-benar melakukan sesuatu.  
"Aku butuh mobil besok pagi. Aku menemuimu untuk meminjam mobil."  
"Oh, tentu," sahut Baekhyun sambil menarik napas lega.

"Kuambilkan kuncinya." Baekhyun bangkit dari ranjang, berusaha sebisa mungkin tidak

bersinggungan dengan tubuh Chanyeol ketika bangkit.

Namun ketika ia melewati Chanyeol, sesaat pahanya menyentuh paha Chanyeol dan ia merasakan ototnya berkontraksi. Baekhyun cepat-cepat bergerak menjauh menuju lemari tempat ia menyimpan tas. Dengan jari-jari gemetar, Baekhyun mencari-cari kunci mobilnya, yang akhirnya ditemukannya dan langsung diletakkannya di telapak tangan Chanyeol.

"Mau ke mana kau pagi-pagi?"  
"Aku ingin menemui dokternya sebelum bertemu Daddy. Aku akan kembali menjelang siang untuk mengantarmu dan Kyungsoo ke rumah sakit, jika kau mau."  
"Ya, boleh saja. Tetapi pagi-pagi ada urusan yang harus kuselesaikan lebih dulu." "Urusan di pemintalan kapas?"

"Ya, aku harus memeriksa pembukuannya."

"Ya, kudengar soal itu dari Kangin. Katanya, kau banyak membantu pekerjaan Daddy sebelum menikah dengannya." Chanyeol maju selangkah lebih dekat. Napasnya yang hangat dan berbau bourbon mahal menerpa wajah Baekhyun.  
"Kangun berlebihan." Baekhyun berusaha memiringkan tubuh, tetapi dengan sengaja Chanyeol juga memiringkan tubuh. Yang terjadi, taktik yang semula dilakukan untuk menghindari Chanyeol malah membuat tubuh mereka lebih rapat.  
"Aku tidak yakin. Aku berani bertaruh kau sangat diperlukan Daddy dalam banyak hal, bukan?"  
Mata Baekhyun berkilat marah ketika melirik Chanyeol.

"Mengapa kau menyindirku terus-menerus, Chanyeol?"  
"Karena aku selalu tergelitik untuk melihat reaksimu dengan mengganggumu, itulah alasannya. Baekhyun, yang begitu muda, begitu manis, begitu sederhana, begitu... polos." Kata-kata itu meluncur deras dari bibir Chanyeol bak air yang mengucur dari keran yang terbuka.  
Baekhyun mengangkat tangan, tetapi Chanyeol menangkap tangan itu dan memelintirnya ke belakang, menarik tubuh Baekhyun mendekat ke tubuhnya. Dada Baekhyun menempel di dada Chanyeol yang bidang. Ibu jari kaki Baekhyun bersinggungan dengan ujung sepatu bot Chanyeol. Wajah Chanyeol hanya beberapa inci dari wajahnya. Ketika ia berbicara, setiap kata yang meluncur dari bibirnya diucapkan dengan penuh amarah.  
"Pernah kubiarkan kau menamparku, tetapi bila kau berani menamparku lagi, kau akan menyesali perbuatanmu."  
"Apa yang akan kaulakukan? Balas menamparku?"  
Chanyeol tersenyum mengejek. "Oh, tidak akan. Bukan begitu caraku membalasnya. Aku akan melakukan sesuatu yang sangat tidak kau sukai." Chanyeol merapatkan tubuh Baekhyun ke tubuhnya yang bereaksi, membuat Baekhyun seketika mengerti maksud ucapannya. Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya lebih dekat.

"Atau kau menyukainya, Baekhyun? Hmm?" Gesper ikat pinggang Chanyeol menyentuh pakaian tidur Baekhyun, menggores perutnya. "Di mata setiap orang kau memang Mrs. Park Yoochun. Tetapi bagiku kau tetap Byun Baekhyun. Gadis muda yang melintas hutan untuk bekerja di musim panas... sambil perlahan-lahan membuatku gila."  
Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol. Sorot matanya menantang. Penuh amarah, bak awan badai yang berembus dari Teluk yang membawa hujan, angin, dan petir. Rambut Baekhyun yang tadi dipuji Chanyeol tergerai dari wajahnya ke punggung.

"Jadi kau masih ingat, Chanyeol. Aku bertanya-tanya dalam hati apakah kau masih punya kenangan akan hal itu."  
Sesaat mata Chanyeol membelalak, kemudian menyipit. Ia menatap wajah Baekhyun dengan panas, lama berhenti di bibirnya, kemudian turun dari leher ke buah dadanya, yang kini agak menyembul dari balik baju tidurnya, lalu kembali ke atas lagi. Sorot matanya memancarkan pergolakan, pertanda terjadi pergulatan di dalam diri Chanyeol.  
"Ya," jawab Chanyeol kasar. "Ya, brengsek! Aku masih mengingatnya."  
Baekhyun dibebaskan begitu mendadak sehingga ia terhuyung dan bersandar di meja riasnya. Ketika keseimbangan tubuhnya kembali, Chanyeol melangkah keluar dari kamar dengan sikap murka.  
Sialan! Ia berharap ia tidak ingat semua kenangan manis itu.

...

Di kamarnya, Chanyeol membuka kemeja, mengisi gelas dengan minuman keras dari botol yang dicurinya di lemari minuman keras ayahnya, lalu merebahkan diri di kursi malas yang selalu diletakkan di dekat jendela. Diteguknya wiski itu, tetapi karena minuman itu sudah kehilangan rasa, diletakkannya gelas tersebut dengan jengkel. Ia membungkuk, membuka sepatu bot, lalu melemparkannya ke permadani sehingga menimbulkan suara gedebuk perlahan.  
Sambil bersandar, kepalanya di bantalan kursi yang empuk, dibiarkannya pikirannya menerawang ke masa lalu, ke suatu musim panas ketika ia berusaha kabur dari pemintalan kapas, pengawasan ayahnya, dan panas matahari Mississipi yang menyengat.

 _Ia pergi ke tepi sungai, tanpa pakaian selembar pun terjun ke sungai yang airnya dingin. Ketika ia naik ke darat kembali, sewaktu sedang mengeringkan tubuh dan memakai celana jins, ia melihat perempuan itu..._ _  
"Astaga!" teriak Chanyeol. Jari-jarinya meraba-raba hendak menutup ritsleting celana jins. "Sudah berapa lama kau di situ?" Chanyeol ingin tertawa melihat reaksinya. Kalau Chanyeol hanya terkejut melihatnya, gadis itu seperti lumpuh._ _  
Chanyeol tidak mengira gadis itu akan menjawab, tetapi kemudian dengan tergagap ia berkata, "Aku... aku baru saja sampai di sini."_ _  
"Hmmm, baguslah, karena aku tadi berenang telanjang bulat. Bila kau datang lebih cepat, kita berdua bisa malu."_ _  
Senyum Chanyeol lebar dan penuh percaya diri, penuh keangkuhan. Meski si gadis yang memakai kaus kaki pendek dan sepatu murahan itu masih terkejut dan gemetar, ia berusaha membalas tersenyum dengan malu-malu. "Kuharap aku tidak mengganggumu," katanya dengan kesopanan yang, dalam situasi seperti ini, membuat Chanyeol geli._ _  
"Tidak, aku sudah selesai. Udara panas sekali. Aku jadi ingin berenang."_ _  
"Ya, udaranya memang panas. Karena itulah aku mengambil jalan pintas ini. Di sini lebih teduh dari pada di jalan raya."_ _  
Sejak awal Chanyeol sudah tertarik pada gadis itu. Bukan hanya karena wajahnya yang cantik, tetapi juga karena penampilannya yang berbeda. Roknya yang terbuat bahan katun bersih dan licin, tetapi sudah ketinggalan zaman. Blusnya juga terbuat dari bahan katun berwarna putih, menebarkan aroma sabun cuci, bukan wewangian Youth Dew, yang sepertinya dipakai semua gadis masa itu._ _  
Di balik blus gadis tersebut, Chanyeol melihat garis-garis branya yang putih, yang pasti sangat tidak nyaman. Gadis-gadis umumnya memakai model yang disebut push-up bra—bra untuk menaikkan payudara, yang bertujuan, Chanyeol yakin, membuat teman kencan mereka tergila-gila._ _  
Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari payudara si gadis, merasa malu pada dirinya sendiri karena membuat analisis seperti yang dilakukannya terhadap gadis-gadis yang dikenalnya. Ia hanya gadis kecil. Lima belas? Enam belas? Paling-paling. Ia tampaknya takut sekali padanya._ _  
Tetapi ya ampun, gadis itu cantik sekali. Kulitnya bersih; matanya kelabu bagai kabut yang melayang rendah di rawa-rawa; tubuhnya indah, molek, menunjukkan lekuk feminin. Rambutnya mengilap, seperti kayu mahoni yang dipernis. Tiap kali angin meniup pepohonan di atas kepalanya, sinar matahari menerpa rambut-nya seperti kilatan cahaya di rambut yang lebat itu._ _  
"Kau mau ke mana?"_ _  
"Ke kota. Aku bekerja di toserba Woolworth."_ _  
Chanyeol tidak pernah mengenal gadis yang harus bekerja pada musim panas. Umumnya mereka menghabiskan musim panas dengan berjemur di dekat kolam renang, milik pribadi atau milik umum, sampai bertemu seseorang yang mereka kenal dan merencanakan pesta untuk malam harinya._ _  
"Namaku Park Chanyeol."_ _  
Ia menatap Chanyeol dengan sorot mata aneh. Chanyeol mengira karena ia telanjang bulat. Gadis itu berusaha menekan rasa ingin tahunya, tetapi matanya terus berkelebat ke dada Chanyeol, perutnya, dan ritsleting celana jinsnya yang belum tertutup. Biasanya itu justru menaikkan rasa percaya diri Chanyeol, meyakinkannya bahwa dengan mudah gadis itu bisa ditaklukkannya. Ia menganggap reaksi seperti itu sebagai pemberitahuan si gadis tertarik padanya dan bisa diajak kencan. Tetapi sorot mata gadis tersebut yang demikian polos justru menjengkelkan hatinya. Dengan tatapan matanya yang selalu tertuju ke ritsleting celana-nya, Chanyeol resah menyadari hasrat yang tak di inginkannya makin menggebu saat itu._ _  
Untuk menunjukkan sikap santunnya, ia maju selangkah hendak menyalaminya. Sesaat gadis itu terkejut, tetapi kemudian ia pun menyambut tangan Chanyeol dengan malu-malu. "Byun Baekhyun," jawabnya dengan suara gemetar, sambil menatap mata Chanyeol._ _  
Mereka berpandangan._ _  
Waktu bergulir, serangga berderik di atas kepala mereka, pesawat menderu di langit tinggi, air mengalir membasahi batu-batuan di tepi su-ngai yang berlumut. Sesudah beberapa lama barulah keduanya bergerak dan melepaskan tangan masing-masing._ _  
"Byun?' Chanyeol mengulang nama keluarga si gadis dan heran mendengar suaranya sendiri jadi sama seperti sepuluh tahun yang lalu, sebelum terjadi "perubahan". "Putri Byun Baekbom?"_ _  
Gadis itu menunduk dan Chanyeol melihat bahunya terkulai. Bodoh! Mengapa ia mengajukan pertanyaan dengan nada tidak percaya seperti itu? Setiap orang kenal siapa Byun Baekbom. Sepanjang hari kerjanya main kartu, minta uang pada orang bodoh yang kebetulan bertemu atau berbicara dengannya, sampai ia mendapat uang cukup untuk membeli minuman yang bisa dinikmatinya sampai keesokan hari._ _  
"Ya," jawab gadis itu lembut. Kemudian, meski agak gemetar, ia mengangkat kepala dengan sikap percaya diri yang membuat Chanyeol lega kembali, dan berkata, "Aku harus segera pergi, kalau tidak nanti aku terlambat bekerja."_ _  
"Aku senang berkenalan denganmu."_ _  
"Aku juga."_ _  
"Hati-hati jika berjalan di hutan." Gadis itu tertawa. "Apa yang lucu?"_ _  
"Kau memperingatkanku agar berhati-hati, sementara kau sendiri berenang di sungai." Gadis itu menunjuk sungai. "Mungkin saja di sana ada ular berbisa, dan siapa yang tahu ada makhluk-makhluk lain apa di sana. Mengapa kau tidak berenang di kolam renang di kota saja?"_ _  
Chanyeol mengangkat bahu. "Aku merasa kepanasan."_ _  
Ia kepanasan. Tuhan, ia merasa sangat kepanasan. Ketika tertawa, gadis itu menengadahkan kepalanya ke belakang, menampakkan lehernya yang putih, mulus, dan begitu mengundang. Rambutnya mengilap menutupi leher dan bahu. Bau sabun cuci dan tepung kanji mulai tercium lebih wangi di hidung Chanyeol daripada parfum mahal mana pun. Bau itu begitu membaur dengan aroma kulitnya yang segar. Tawanya yang renyah dan tulus menyentuh hati Chanyeol. Tawa itu mengelus bagian hatinya yang sakit luar biasa._ _  
Ya, Chanyeol kepanasan. Terbakar karena cuaca yang panas. "Pukul berapa kau pulang kerja?" Chanyeol sama terkejutnya seperti Baekhyun ketika mendengar pertanyaan yang mendadak meluncur keluar dari mulutnya tersebut._ _  
"Pukul sembilan." Dengan hati-hati Baekgyun mulai melangkah mundur._ _  
"Malam hari? Kau pulang sendirian malam hari?'_ _  
"Ya. Tetapi aku tidak lewat hutan. Aku hanya lewat di sini pada siang hari."_ _  
Sejenak Chanyeol membayangkannya. Gadis ini berbeda dengan gadis-gadis yang pernah dikenal-nya, di kota Winstonville ini atau di Ol'Miss._ _  
"Aku akan terlambat bekerja," ujar Baekhyun dan makin menjauhkan diri, namun Chanyeol merasakan keengganan dalam diri gadis itu._ _  
"Ya, tentu. Jangan sampai terlambat. Sampai nanti, Baekhyun."_ _  
"Sampai jumpa, Chanyeol."_ _  
Banyak yang tak terucapkan dengan kata-kata pada waktu mereka berpisah. Chanyeol ingin mereka bertemu lagi. Baekhyun tak pernah membayangkan mereka bisa berjumpa lagi._

...

Chanyeol masuk ke mobil convertible nya. tanpa lewat pintu. Ia langsung melaju pulang ke rumahnya, The Retreat, dengan kecepatan tinggi dan masuk ke kamarnya, naik dua anak tangga sekali langkah, dan...  
Kini, sebagaimana sebelumnya, bayangan Baekhyun memenuhi benaknya. Chanyeol ingat memasuki kamar yang sama di suatu sore dua belas tahun yang lalu. Dilemparkannya pakaiannya ke lantai tetapi ternyata pakaian itu jatuh ke kursi yang sama. Ia duduk santai di kursi yang sama saat ini, dengan bayangan perempuan yang sama memenuhi benaknya. Baekhyun masih menyimpan misteri, masih sulit dipahami, menghantui dan menguasainya.  
Dan kini, seperti waktu itu, ia sadar, upaya apa pun yang ia lakukan tak mungkin bisa mengobati luka hatinya, tak bisa meredam gejolak hasratnya yang membara.

-T.B.C-

 **Selamat malam readers ! maaf atas keterlambatan update, gak tau kenapa kayaknya ff remake ini sedkit yang suka or tertarik mgkn karna udah banyak yg tau atau mgkn gak suka, jadi rasa2nya buat update agak kurang semangat, tapi buat yg udh ngasih review/fav/follow tenang aja ff remake ini ttep di up smpai end tapi gak janji bakal update rutin, maaf ya…**

 **jika kalian ingin tau bagaimana rupa baekhyun, chanyeol, kyungsoo, dan cast lain dalam cerita kalian bisa lihat di ig hayaexol**

 **Dan happy aniv yg ke 5 uri EXO, semoga bisa mempertahankan kesuksesan sampai akhir, bisa mempertahankan kekompakan, membertahankan member dan mempertahankan fans EXOL agar selalu setia menjalani segala sesuatu dengan EXO. Karena mempertahankan jauh lebih sulit dari pada mendapatkan.**

 **WE ARE ONE ONE EXO SARANGHAJA.**

 **Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak ya…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Part Four...**

Hari masih pagi ketika ia terbangun. Baekhyun ingin tidur lebih lama, tidak ingin bangun, tidak ingin menghadapi rangkaian krisis berupa penyakit yang diderita Yoochun dan bertemu Chanyeol yang kini kembali tinggal di mendengar suara pintu depan dilantai bawah dibuka dan ditutup kembali dengan perlahan sekali. Disibakkannya penutup ranjangnya, lalu berjalan menyusuri lorong yang menuju teras rumah di lantai dua. Sinar matahari belum lagi menerangi pucuk pepohonan, namun cahayanya yang berwarna jingga sudah mewarnai langit di ufuk timur. Sebuah bintang dan bulan separo tampak jelas di langit yang bersih. Kabut bergulung naik, meninggalkan permukaan rumput yang berembun. Lagi lagi udara akan lembap hari di bawah lantai ia berdiri, Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol memasuki serambi. Chanyeol tampak terpaku di anak tangga paling bawah dan melempar pandangan ke sekeliling rumah, yang Baekhyun tahu pasti tempat yang sangat disayangi Chanyeol. Tempat yang sangat berarti untuknya, sepenting tarikan napasnya. Baekhyun merasa iba, membayangkan Chanyeol, yang memaksakan diri bertahun tahun tinggal jauh dari rumah yang sangat langkah pelan Chanyeol menuju mobil yang diparkir di depan rumah. Ia mengenakan celana jins dan mantel bergaya sport, gaya berpakaian yang terlalu mewah untuk seorang pekerja, tetapi cocok untuknya. Celana jinsnya belel modis, dikanji dan disetrika licin. Baekhyun terus mengamati Chanyeol yang merogoh saku depan, mencari kunci mobil. Chanyeol membuka pintu mobil lebar lebar. Dan saat itulah tanpa disengaja ia melihat Baekhyun yang memandanginya dari teras rumah di lantai dua. Chanyeol menopangkan tangan pada atap mobil, balas menatap Baekhyun. Baekhyun tetap berdiri terpaku, tidak berbicara, tidak pula memberi salam pada Chanyeol, hanya matanya yang berbicara. Mereka saling menatap. Saiing memandang. Beberapa saat lamanya, di pagi hari yang berlangit keemasan, mereka saling menatap. Di keremangan sinar matahari pagi sosok mereka seperti tidak nyata, di luar jangkauan waktu. Dalam keakraban yang hening itu mereka melepaskan semua pertahanan diri. Keduanya hanyut mengikuti suara hati ada apa pun lagi di dunia ini yang mampu menyelamatkan keduanya. Sampai akhirnya, tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, Chanyeol memasuk mobil Lincoln nya dan melaju pergi. Dengan perasaan sedih Baekhyun kembali ke dalam kamar dan berganti pakaian. Dipandanginya dirinya di depan cermin, bertanya tanya, "Bagaimana bisa terjadi seperti ini?" Satu satunya pria yang pernah dicintainya, atau pria yang hampir pernah dicintainya, hanyalah Park Chanyeol. Sesaat mereka menikmati sesuatu; yang sangat istimewa dan langka. Paling tidak, begitulah menurut Baekhyun. Dibiarkannya dirinya berkhayal mendapatkan sesuatu yang kecil ke mungkinannya bisa diraihnya. Ia tolol sekali saat itu, begitu memercayai cerita Chanyeol di musim panas itu. Padahal kata-kata Chanyeol tidak memiliki arti apa-apa. Dirinya hanyalah sekadar mainan baru untuk nasib yang tak bisa ditebak menentukan lain, dia menikah dengan ayah Chanyeol. Ayah Chanyeol Ketika Yoochun melamarnya untuk menjadi istri, lamaran itu bak jalan untuk mewujudkan; mimpi-mimpinya. Untuk mendapatkan kehormatan, uang. Orang orang yang selama ini merendahkannya, menghinanya selama hidupnya, harus menghormatinya. Chanyeol sudah pergi, takkan pernah muncul kembali. Mengapa tak pernah terlintas dalam benaknya jika ada kemungkinan Chanyeol akan kembali? Bagaimana perasaannya bila Chanyeol benar benar kembali? Benarkah selama ini ia bersikap jujur terhadap dirinya? Apakah ia menikah dengan Yoochun karena ingin membahagiakan Yoochun, membantu mengurus bisnisnya, menjadi teman Kyungsoo, bukan karena ingin membuat Chanyeol cemburu dan sedih karena laki laki itu meninggalkan dirinya seenaknya? Tidakkah ini hanya pembalasan untuk perasaan sakit hati yang harus ditanggungnya ketika Chanyeol meninggalkannya? Tidakkah diam diam ia berharap Chanyell mendengar kabar pernikahannya, teringat peristiwa di musim panas dua belas tahun yang lalu, menyulut murka dalam hati Chanyeol? Baekhyun tersenyum getir saat melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin. "Ia hanya geli, Baekhyun. Ia hanya geli dan jijik."

...

Sohee sudah ada di dapur ketika Baekhyun turun beberapa saat kemudian untuk minum kopi."Selamat pagi."  
"Pagi sekali kau bangun," komentar Sohee dari balik punggungnya.  
"Aku harus membayar gaji karyawan, ingin kuselesaikan secepatnya agar bisa beristirahat." Baekhyun menyeruput kopi. "Kau juga bangun lebih pagi dari pada biasanya."  
"Aku ingin menyiapkan sarapan istimewa untuk Chanyeol."  
"Ia sudah pergi, Sohee." Sohee berbalik dan menatap Baekhyun, seakan memintanya menegaskan kembali apa yang di dengarnya. "Sudah pergi?"  
"Ya, kira-kira sejam yang lalu." Sohee menggelengkan kepala, sambil berdecak."Makannya benar benar tidak teratur. Aku sibuk membuat sarapan, ia malah keluar lebih cepat, bahkan sebelum aku sempat menghidangkannya." Baekhyun meletakkan tangannya di pundak Sohee, menghiburnya.  
"Mengapa tidak diberikan kepada Kyungsoo? Minta Kyungsoo memanggil Jongin ke sini untuk menikmatinya bersamanya. Aku yakin mereka akan senang."  
"Baiklah," sahutnya, sambil menggerutu.  
"Tetapi suasana tetap lain kalau tanpa Chanyeol. Tidak ada yang sama lagi di rumah ini sejak Chanyeol menikah dengan perempuan itu dan meninggalkan kota ini." Sohee benar dalam hal itu, batin Baekhyyn sambil berjalan ke pintu belakang menuju kamar kerja Yoochun. Dengan perasaan sakit ia mengenang peristiwa yang terjadi hari itu, hari dimana Chanyeol tidak muncul di tempat pertemuan mereka. _Hari itu, di tempat kerjanya, dengan perasaan hancur Baekhyun mendengar kabar tentang Park Chanyeol yang akan menikah dengan Park Siyeon, gadis dari keluarga terkemuka di kota Winstonville. Dunia Baekhyun pun berubah._

 _..._

Baekhyun memeriksa pembukuan cepat cepat tanpa berpikir. Waktu ia menelepon ke pabrik pemintalan kapas, mandor jaga pagi melaporkan segalanya berjalan lancar."Tetapi ada satu mesin yang tidak beres. Namun Anda tak perlu mencemaskannya pada saat seperti sekarang ini."  
"Aku yakin kau mampu mengatasinya, seperti biasa, Jinki. Selama Yoochun masih hidup, tanggung jawab tetap ada pada Yoochun, aku akan memberikan laporan kepadanya."  
"Baik, Ma'am," jawab mandor itu sebelum menutup telepon. Baekhyun tahu beberapa karyawan laki laki di pabrik tidak suka menerima perintah dari perempuan, terutama perintah darinya, putri Byun Baekbom. Namun, andai pun perkiraannya itu benar, mereka tidak akan pernah berani mengungkapkan pendapat mereka. Mereka sangat takut pada Yoochun. Tetapi apa yang akan terjadi bila Yoochun tiada?  
"Ada masalah?" Baekhyun seketika mendongak dan melihat Chanyeol di ambang pintu. Baekhyun sadar alis matanya berkerut karena dilanda perasaan cemas, tapi ia berusaha menenangkan diri.  
"Masalah kecil. Kau pasti paham keadaan di pabrik pemintalan kapas ini."  
"Sebetulnya, aku tidak tahu." Chanyeol menjawab sambil melangkah masuk. Jaket sport disampirkan di pundak, ditahan di jari telunjuknya. Tiga kancing pertama kemejanya dibiarkan terbuka, memperlihatkan lehernya yang kecokelatan dan dadanya yang luar biasa.  
"Aku meninggalkan kota kelahiranku ini sebelum banyak terlibat dengan urusan di pemintalan." Kini Chanyeol berdiri di dekat mejanya. Tubuhnya dicondongkan ke depan, sampai wajahnya sejajar dengan wajah Baekhyun.  
"Bagaimana kalau memberitahuku, boss lady." Tersulut perasaan marah, Baekhyun langsung bangkit, menyebabkan kursi berodanya meluncur ke belakang. Mereka berhadapan seperti dua petinju yang siap bertanding di arena, menantikan bunyi bel untuk memulai pertandingan.  
"Oppa, bibi memintaku datang kesini untuk memberitahumu. Ia menyiapkan sarapan untukmu dan ia ingin kau memakannya." Dengan riang Kyungsoo memasuki ruangan dan memeluk Chanyeol, kakak laki-lakinya.  
"Selamat pagi, Baekhyun. Aku juga diminta membawakan sarapan untukmu. Bibi berpesan kau tidak boleh menolaknya." Mereka tidak jadi berdebat lagi, tetapi Chanyeol tidak membiarkan Baekhyu lolos begitu saja. Ia menjulurkan tangan ke hadapan Baekhyun.  
"Baekhyun." Baekhyun ridak punya pilihan lain, kecuali membiarkan tangannya digenggam tangan Chanyeol dan membiarkan dirinya dituntun ke meja makan. Namun Chanyeol tidak melepaskan genggaman tangannya meski mereka sudah berada di ruang makan. Jika Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo, itu tidak jadi masalah. Tetapi bila telapak tangan Chanyeol bersentuhan dengan telapak tangannya, jari jarinya mencengkeram kuat jemarinya seakan ia miliknya, bulu roma Baekhyun jadi bergidik. Kendati makanan yang dihidangkan Sohee sangat istimewa, Baekhyun tidak dapat menikmatinya. Chanyeol terlihat tidak terlalu senang melihat Jongin duduk di samping Kyungsoo. Jongin berkali kali melemparkan pandang resah ke sekeliling ruangan, seperti mengisyaratkan ingin segera di izinkan untuk meninggalkan ruang makan. Sikap permusuhan antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun demikian kentara, meskipun mereka tetap bersikap sopan. Sohee tidak habis mengerti, ia malah tersinggung karena ketegangan di antara kedua orang itu menghancurkan segala upayanya untuk menjadikan saat itu sebagai hari istimewa menyambut kepulangan Chanyeol kembali ke rumah.  
"Mengapa semua marah marah?" tanya Kyungsoo tiba-tiba. Semua mata tertuju padanya, terkesima. Hanya Kyungsoo yang kelihatan gembira, menikmati kehadiran orang yang dikasihinya. Tetapi komentarnya memang benar, dan ia bisa menangkap ketegangan yang terjadi di meja makan.  
Baekhyunlah akhirnya yang membuka suara,  
"Kami semua mengkhawatirkan kondisi Daddy," katanya lembut, sambil mengulurkan tangan, mengelus tangan Kyungsoo.  
"Tetapi Chanyeol sudah di sini. Juga Jongin." Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan mesra.  
"Kita harus bergembira." Kyungsoo membuat yang lain merasa malu pada diri mereka sendiri. Chanyeol tidak lagi menatap Jongin dengan pandangan curiga atau kelihatan tegang setiap kali mendapati Jongin menatap Kyungsoo. Ia dan Baekhyun berhenti saling menatap penuh permusuhan; keduanya bahkan mengobrol tentang orang orang yang dikenal Chanyeol beberapa tahun yang lalu. Baekhyun memberitahu Chanyeol siapa saja yang menikah, siapa yang bercerai, siapa yang makin kaya, dan siapa yang menjadi miskin. Begitu selesai makan, Jongin berdiri, mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Sohee, kemudian berjalan ke arah dapur.  
"Tunggu sebentar, Jongin," panggil Kyungsoo.  
"Aku ikut, aku ingin menengok anak kuda itu."  
"Kita akan pergi ke rumah sakir, Kyungsol," kata Chanyel singkat.  
"Tetapi aku ingin melihat anak kuda itu. Aku sudah janji kepada Jongin akan menengoknya di kandang pagi ini." Jongin langsung menangkap maksud Chanyeol.  
"Kyungsoo, ayahmu akan kecewa bila kau tidak menjenguknya. Anak kuda itu tidak akan pergi kemana mana," canda Jongin. "Kau bisa menjenguknya kapan saja kau mau."  
"Baiklah," Kyungsol menyetujui dengan suara lirih. "Aku akan menemuimu begitu kembali." Jongin mengangguk, sekali lagi berterima kasih pada Sohee dan cepat cepat berlalu. Ia tidak menatap Chanyeol ketika meninggalkan ruangan. Baekhyun buru buru bangkit. "Aku akan bersiap siap, Chanyeol. Kyungsoo, mau dandan dulu sebelum pergi?"  
"Ya, kurasa." Mereka turun ke lantai bawah dan kembali beberapa menit kemudian. Chanyeol sudah menunggu mereka di teras. Sohee berdiri di sampingnya, memegang vas berisi bunga bunga mawar yang baru dipotong.  
"Bibi akan menyusul dengan mobilnya, karena ia ingin membawa bunga mawar untuk Daddy. Dan ia ingin pulang dari rumah sakit lebih dulu. Kyungsoo, kau ikut mobil bibi saja, pegangi vas bunganya agar airnya tidak tumpah."  
"Biar aku saja yang memeganginya." Baekhyun buru buru menawarkan diri. Tatapan mata Chanyepl yang tajam padanya mengisyaratkan sikap tidak setuju.  
"Aku ingin bicara denganmu selama perjalanan." Tanpa bisa dibantah, Chanyeol mengantar Baekhyun dengan mobil Lincolnnya, sementara Sohee melaju dengan mobil station wagon, yang sebenarnya milik The Retreat tetapi dipercayakan kepadanya.  
"Apakah kau bertemu dokternya tadi pagi?" tanya Baekhyun, memecah keheningan.  
"Ya. Ia menceritakan apa yang disampaikannya padamu dan Kangun."  
"Apakah... apakah dokter memberitahukan kapan..."  
"Bisa terjadi kapan saja." Mereka melaju di jalan tol, menujupusat kota, sebelum Rink menyinggung hal lain,  
"Siapa Jongin?"  
"Kim Jongin." Baekhyun langsung bersikap defensif. Ia yakin tahu apa yang akan terjadi dan tidak ingin hal itu terjadi. Chanyeol mencibir kesal.  
"Bisa memberi penjelasan lebih mendetail lagi?"  
"Ia veteran Perang Vietnam."  
"Karena itukah jalannya pincang? Cedera sewaktu perang?"  
"Ia kehilangan kaki kirinya dari lutut ke bawah." Baekhyun mengatakan hal itu sambil memalingkan wajah ke arah Chanyeol. Chanyeol terus mengarahkan pandangan ke jalan, namun Baekhyun melihat tangan Chanyeol mencengkeram kemudi dan otot otot tangannya menonjol. Air mukanya tegang, menyiratkan kekerasan hati, tak tergoyahkan. Dan keangkuhan. Keangkuhan yang berlebihan. Baekhyub tahu Chanyeol tidak menyukai Jongin. Mengetahui Jongin cacat seumur hidup akan membuatnya sulit melakukannya.  
"Ketika Ia melamar pekerjaan, ia bersikap getir dan agak kasar. Tetapi aku yakin itu habya cara yang digunakannya untuk mempertahankan diri menghadapi penolakan. Sebenarnya Jongin pribadi yang sangat berhati hati, pekerja keras, dan jujur."  
"Aku tidak suka kedekatannya dengan Kyungsoo."  
"Mengapa?"  
"Kau masih perlu bertanya?" tanya Chanyeol, sambil memalingkan kepala.  
"Tidak sehat dan berbahaya, itu sebabnya. Kyungsoo tidak punya urusan untuk berkeliaran di dekat laki laki lajang sepanjang waktu."  
"Aku tidak melihat salahnya. Kyungsoo juga lajang."  
"Dan masih lugu soal seks. Sangat lugu. Aku tidak yakin Kyungsoo paham perbedaan antara laki laki dan perempuan, dan mengapa ada perbedaan."  
"Ia pasti tahu!"  
"Baiklah, kalau begitu makin kuat alasan agar Kyungsoo tidak perlu sering bersama Jongin. Karena aku yakin Jongin mengerti perbedaan itu."  
"Kurasa Jongin baik terhadap Kyungsoo. Ia sangat baik hati dan penyabar. Ia memang pernah terluka, bukan hanya secara fisik. Jongin tahu bagaimana rasanya menjadi orang yang terbuang dan merasa ditolak seperti yang dirasakan Kyungsoo selama ini."  
"Bagaimana bila ia memanfaatkan rasa suka Kyungsoo? Secara seksual..."  
"la tidak akan melakukan hal seperti itu." Chanyeol mendengus. "Pasti begitu. Ia kan laki laki dan Kyungsoo perempuan cantik, sementara banyak kesempatan bagi mereka untuk melakukan hal itu."  
"Sepertinya kau tahu banyak." Kata-kata tajam itu meluncur keluar dari bibir -Baekhyun tanpa bisa ditahannya. Chanyeol mengerem mobil di halaman parkir rumah sakit dengan mendadak, lalu berbalik menghadap ke arah Baekhyun. Air mukanya menunjukkan kemurkaan, seperti juga Baekhyun. Baekhyun sudah memulai, jadi sekarang tak ada gunanya bertindak setengah setengah.  
"Kau jelas sangat paham soal memanfaatkan gadis lugu, membohonginya, membuat janji janji yang tidak akan pernah kau tepati."  
"Maksudmu soal janji di musim panas itu?"  
"Ya! Aku heran, bisa bisanya kau menjalin hubungan denganku tapi menghamili Siyeon. Kau pasti kehabisan tenaga. Atau kau anggap aku hanya sebagai pemanasan sebelum menikmati hal yang lebih menyenangkan?" Chanyeol membiarkan Baekhyun bicara panjang lebar sebelum membuka pintu mobil dan menutupnya kembali keras keras. Saat itulah Baekhyun baru menyadari Sohee dan Kyungsoo sudah berdiri menunggu di pintu masuk rumah sakit dan memandangi mereka. Baekhyun merasakan jari-jemarinya dingin ketika ia mengepalkannya, tetapi ia mencoba tetap bersikap tenang ketika Chanyeol membukakan pintu mobil dan membantunya keluar. Ia berusaha menunjukkan sikap tenang saat mereka bersama sama memasuki lobi rumah sakit lalu menaiki lift. Perawat yang bertugas di lantai kamar Yoochub memberitahu bahwa mereka boleh masuk sekaligus asal tidak terlalu lama.  
"Ia tidak bisa tidur. Kesakitan," kata perawat itu kepada mereka dengan sedih.  
"Mungkin sebaiknya aku masuk lebih dulu dan memberitahu Yoochun jika kalian datang menjenguknya," kata Baekhyun. Tak ada yang keberatan. Chanyeol bersikap dingin dan menjauhkan diri. Sohee, tidak seperti biasanya, berdiam diri. Kyungsoo membelalak dan tampak ingin kabur.

...

Baekhyun mendorong pintu kamar rumah sakit yang berat dan melangkah memasuki kamar. Rumah sakit memberikan kamar yang paling besar dan paling mahal. Karangan bunga berderet di sepanjang kusen jendela dan di meja teve. Baekhyun tidak suka mengakuinya, tapi Yoochub memang tidak disukai orang orang yang pernah berurusan dengannya. Tetapi banyak yang menghormati atau takut padanya, terbukti dari tumpukan kartu ucapan cepat sembuh dan deretan karangan bunga yang dikirim untuknya. Yoochun tidak tampak menakutkan sekarang ketika ia membuka mata dan melihat kedatangan Baekhyun. Kulitnya abu abu kekuningan, pucat seperti mayat. Lingkaran hitam tampak di seputar matanya. Bibirnya biru. Tetapi matanya tetap tajam dan berbinar binar sebagaimana biasanya.  
"Selamat pagi." Baekhyun membungkukkan badan ke arah Yoochun, menggenggam tangannya dan mencium keningnya.  
"Kata perawat kau tidak tenang sepanjang malam. Sama sekali tidak bisa istirahat?"  
"Tak usah mengatur ngaturku, Baekhyun." Yoochun menarik tangannya. "Aku akan segera pergi ke alam keabadian untuk beristirahat." Yoochun tertawa dengan susah payah.  
"Atau untuk dibakar, aku yakin demikian. Kau sudah menyelesaikan semua pembayaran gaji?"  
"Ya," jawab Baekhyun, sambil melangkah mundur dan menerima penolakan Yoochun atas perhatian yang diberikannya dengan penuh pengertian. Yoochun sakit parah. Bisa dipahami kalau ada sikapnya yang tidak menyenangkan.  
"Pagi ini. Aku akan mengantarkan ceknya ke pemintalan petang nanti."  
"Bagus. Aku tidak ingin mereka mengira aku sudah mati." Yoochun meletakkan salah satu tangannya di perut dan meringis kesakitan, sambil menyumpah. Ketika rasa sakit Yoochub mereda, Baekhyun berkata lembut, "Kau bersedia menerima tamu lain?"  
"Siapa?"  
"Kyungsoo dan Sohee."  
"Sohee! Perempuan munafik. Ia sangat membenciku sejak pertama kali mengenalku. Ia mengira aku menikahi Boa karena uangnya dan ingin memiliki The Retreat. Ia menyalahkanku sebagai orang yang menyebabkan Chanyeol kabur dari rumah. Ia menimpakan kesalahan padaku atas setiap kejadian yang tidak beres dalam keluarga ini." Baekhyun pura pura menentang Yoochun.  
"Mengapa kau tidak memecatnya beberapa tahun yang lalu?" Yoochun tertawa keras dan baru berhenti ketika rasa sakit kembali menyerangnya. "Karena aku suka bertengkar dengannya. Ia mempertajam otakku. Sekarang ia menjengukku untuk mengejekku yang terkapar di ranjang ini. Ha!" Baekhyun pernah menyaksikan sikap Yoochun yang seperti ini, tetapi ia tidak pernah memedulikannya dan membiarkannya sampai semua berlalu. Baekhyun menyesali Yoochun yang memilih bersikap seperti itu selama hari hari terakhir mereka bersama.  
"Sudahlah. Tak usah marah marah: Sohee memetik bunga mawar dari taman untukmu." Yoochun mendengus menyetujui bertemu Sohee, pengurus rumah tangganya.  
"Kyungsoo tidak perlu datang ke sini. Tempat ini pasti sangat menakutkan anak bodoh itu. Apakah ia tahu aku tidak akan pulang ke rumah lagi?" Baekhyun membuang pandang, menghindari tatapan mata Yoochun yang tajam menembus.  
"Ya. Aku memberitahunya kemarin."  
"Apa katanya?"  
"Ia bilang kau akan pergi ke surga dan bersama lagi dengan Boa." Yoochun tertawa sampai sakit kembali menyerangnya.  
"Hmmm, hanya orang tolol yang berpikir demikian." Kata-kata yang diucapkan Yoochun sungguh menyinggung perasaan Baekhyun, tetapi ia berusaha tetap tenang. Hampir tak pernah ia mendebat Yoochun tentang apa pun, bahkan termasuk cara Yoochun menyelesaikan masalah.  
"Boleh ku ajak mereka masuk?"  
"Ya, ya," jawab Yoochun, sambil melambaikan tangan dengan gerakan lemah. "Lebih baik kita. segera menyelesaikannya."  
"Ada seorang lagi, Yoochub." Suara Baekhyun yang tenang membuat mata Yoochun kembali menatapnya nanar. Yoochun memandang Baekhyun dengan tatapan mata tajam, menyelidik, membuat Baekhyun merasa tidak enak.  
"Chanyeol? Chanyeol yang datang?" Baekhyun mengangguk.  
"Begitu Kangin meneleponnya."  
"Bagus, bagus, aku ingin berjumpa putraku, untuk menyampaikan beberapa hal padanya sebelum ajalku tiba." Hati Baekhyun dipenuhi perasaan gembira.  
Inilah saat bagi kedua laki laki keras kepala itu untuk menyelesaikan pertengkaran di antara mereka. Cepat cepat Baekhyun berjalan ke pintu; tidak sempat menangkap sorot mata dingin dan licik yang terpancar dari mata Yoochun ketika melihat Baekhyun melangkah keluar dari kamarnya. Kyungsoo yang pertama kali masuk ke kamar. Ia lari menghambur ke ranjang dan melingkarkan tangan di leher ayahnya, memeluknya erat-erat.  
"Aku rindu Daddy pulang ke rumah," katanya.  
"Kita punya seekor anak kuda. Cantik sekali."  
"Hmmm, baguslah, Kyungsoo," jawab Yoochun, lalu dengan lembut mendorong badan Kyungsoo menjauh darinya. Baekhyun mengamati, berharap sekali saat itu Yoochun membalas luapan sayang spontan yang diperlihatkan putrinya kepadanya.  
"Memetik bunga mawar, kulihat," Yoochun menggumam dengan nada marah sambil melirik pengurus rumah tangganya dengan alis berkerut. Sohee kerap jadi sasaran kemarahan Yoochun selama bertahun-tahun. Ia tidak akan termakan kata-kata Yoochun sekarang.  
"Ya. Ini hanya sebagian dari mawar yang ada. Yang lainnya di letakkan di ruang makan." Yoochun mengagumi keberanian Sohee. Sudah tiga puluh tahun mereka perang dingin, dan Yoochun menganggap Sohee sebagai lawan yang seimbang baginya.  
"Persetan dengan bunga bunga itu. Kau tidak bawa makanan untukku?"  
"Kau tahu, kau tidak boleh menyantap makanan yang bukan berasal dari rumah sakit."  
"Apa bedanya?" teriak Yoochun, "Hah? Coba jawab." Yoochun menatap perempuan perempuan itu seorang demi seorang dengan tatapan marah, baru kemudian memalingkan kepala ke arah putranya dengan sorot mata berapi-api.  
Beberapa saat kedua pria itu saling menatap. Tak ada yang bergerak. Akhirnya dada Yoochun bergerak perlahan, memperdengarkan suara tawa rendah, dengan nada yang agak parau.  
"Masih marah padaku, Chanyeol?"  
"Aku sudah melupakan kemarahan itu beberapa tahun yang lalu, Dad."  
"Itukah sebabnya kau pulang kembali? Berdamai dengan orang tua ini sebelum ia meninggal. Atau ingin menghadiri pembacaan surat wasiatnya?"  
"Aku tidak punya kepentingan dengan surat wasiat itu." Dengan bijaksana Sohee maju selangkah. Ia khawatir pertemuan ini berubah menjadi tidak menyenangkan. "Aku akan mengajak Kyungsoo pulang sekarang. Kyungsoo, cium Daddy, ayo kita pulang." Gadis itu dengan patuh melakukan apa yang diperintahkan Sohee. Yoochun tidak memedulikan kepergian mereka. Matanya tetap tertuju kepada putranya. Baekhyun dibiarkan sendirian bersama dua generasi Park yang hidup terpisah selama bertahun tahun itu.  
"Kau tampak tampan, Chanyeol," kata Yoochun menganalisis.  
"Keras dan licik juga. Kelicikanmu tidak kelihatan di foto-foto penuh senyum yang muncul di surat kabar, tetapi aku melihatnya."  
"Aku punya guru yang hebat." Tawa yang sama, tawa yang penuh kelicikan, kembali menggema di dalam ruangan.  
"Kau benar sekali, kau memang punya guru yang hebat. Satu-satunya orang yang tahu cara bertahan hidup di dunia ini. Bersikap licik terhadap setiap orang dan tak seorang pun bisa mengalahkanmu." Yoochun memberi isyarat dengan sikap tidak sabar, "Kalian berdua, duduk."  
"Aku lebih suka berdiri, terima kasih," jawab Chanyeol. Baekhyun duduk di bangku yang tersedia. Tak pernah ia melihat air muka Yoochun semasam itu. Pantas saja Chanyeol terpaksa meninggalkan rumah. Ia tahu persaingan di antara mereka, tetapi tak terbayangkan situasinya seperti ini.  
"Dari berita berita yang kubaca, perusahaan penerbanganmu membuatmu kaya raya."  
"Rekanku dan aku sejak semula melihat peluang untuk Air Dbcie. Sampai saat ini kami memang sudah melampaui target."  
"Kau punya filosofi bagus. Mengangkut penumpang, menurunkan penumpang, tarif rendah, pesawat tak pernah berhenti terbang. Kau meraup untung sementara penerbangan lain tak sanggup bertahan di bisnis penerbangan." Andai pun Chanyepl terkejut mendengar ternyata ayahnya mengikuti kesuksesan perusahan penerbangannya, ia tidak memperlihatkannya.  
"Seperti yang kukatakan, kami senang dengan kesuksesan masuk ruangan dengan membawa baki berisi jarum suntik.  
"Saya ingin menyuntikkan obat penghilang rasa sakit, Mr. Park."  
"Suntikkan saja jarum itu ke bokongmu sendiri, jangan ganggu bokongku," teriak Yoochun pada si perawat.  
"Yoochun," ujar Baekhyun, terkejut dengan kekasarannya.  
"Dokter yang memerintahkannya, Mr. Park," jawab perawat itu tegas.  
"Aku tak peduli omong kosong dokter. Ini hidupku, hanya ini yang kumiliki, dan aku tidak ingin mendapat suntikan penghilang rasa sakit. Aku ingin merasakan segalanya. Mengerti? Sekarang, cepat keluar dari sini." Si perawat mengatupkan bibir, menunjukkan sikap tidak setuju, tetapi ia keluar juga dari kamar.  
"Yoochun, ia hanya melakukan..."  
"Tak usah mengatur aturku, Baekhyun!" Tak pernah Yoochun bicara dengan nada seperti itu pada Baekhyun sebelumnya. Baekhyun segera mundur, seperti habis ditampar. Ia diam, mengatupkan bibir. "Jika yang kudapat darimu hanyalah perasaan iba yang menyebalkan, kau tak usah datang lagi." Sambil menarik napas panjang, Baekhyun menyambar tas lalu meninggalkan kamar dengan sikap penuh wibawa. Begitu pintu kamar tertutup kembali, Chanyeol berbalik ke arah ayahnya.  
"Kau memang manusia brengsek." Mata Chanyeol yang keemasan tampak berapi-api. Setiap otot di tubuhnya yang atletis menegang karena menahan marah.  
"Kau tidak berhak bicara padanya seperti itu, aku tak peduli betapa parah sakitmu." Yoochun tertawa geli, suara tawanya seperti tawa iblis, sejahat ekspresi yang terpancar di wajahnya.  
"Aku punya hak. Dia istriku. Ingat?" Chanyeol mengepalkan tinjunya di paha. Ia tidak tahan untuk tidak mendengus marah sebelum meninggalkan kamar itu. Mula mula Chanyeol tidak melihat Baekhyun. Terapi kemudian ia melihat Baekhyun di ujung lorong. Ia bersandar di dinding, memandang jauh ke luar jendela. Chanyeol mendekatinya dari belakang. Ia mengangkat tangan hendak menyentuhnya, sejenak berhenti untuk mempertimbangkan tindakannya, tetapi kemudian berpikir, Persetan, lalu ia pun meletakkan tangannya di pundak Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersentak, diam terpaku.  
"Kau tidak apa apa?" Oh, Tuhan, batin Baekhyub. Mengapa ia mengajukan pertanyaan itu, dengan suara yang khas tersebut? Nada bertanyanya, pertanyaan yang diajukan Chanyeol persis seperti yang pernah diajukannya pada waktu dulu.  
Kata kata yang sama, kalimat yang sama, kepedulian yang menyentuh perasaan, dengan getar suara parau yang sama pula. Perlahan Baekhyun menoleh sedikit dan memandang Chanyeol dari balik pundak. Matanya berkaca kaca. Bisa jadi air matanya karena penghinaan yang dilontarkan suaminya. Namun sesungguhnya bukan karena alasan itu. Air mata Baekhyun air mata penuh kenangan. Baekhyun menatap mata Chanyeol, terlambung ke kenangan lama, ke masa dulu, ke malam pertama itu.

Flashback…  
 _Sinar lampu mobil menyorot di belakangnya; Baekhyun mempercepat langkah. Ia sebenarnya tidak suka berjalan kaki sendirian ketika pulang. Memang, ia bisa menunggu ayahnya, tetapi siapa pun tahu ia tak bisa dipastikan kapan pulang. Selain itu, dalam kondisinya sekarang, ayahnya juga tidak bisa menolong andai seseorang menyerangnya. Baekhyun serasa hampir mati menanggung malu petang itu ketika Park Chanyeol tahu ia putri laki-laki yang terkenal sebagai pemabuk di kota itu. Chanyeol akan tahu mereka tinggal di rumah reyot; ibunya menjadi kuli cuci agar ada yang bisa dihidangkan di meja makan dan mereka mampu membeli pakaian bekas layak pakai dari langganannya untuk Baekhyun. Baekhyun langsung tahu siapa Chanyeol sebenarnya, Setiap orang di kota itu mengenal keluarga Park. Ia sering melihat Chanyeol dari kejauhan, ketika pria itu melaju dengan mobil sport merahnya dengan kecepatan tinggi, atapnya terbuka, menyebabkan angin mempermainkan rambutnya yang hitam. Biasanya ada gadis duduk di sebelahnya, tangan kirinya tersampir di bahu Chanyeol. Suara radionya berdentam nyaring. Chanyeol membunyikan klakson mobil keras-keras dan melambaikan tangan pada setiap orang yang dikenalnya, termasuk Sheriff, yang memaklumi pelanggaran yang jelas jelas dilakukan Chanyeol, yang melarikan mobil dengan kecepatan lebih daripada semestinya. Setiap orang mengenal Park Chanyeol bintang football, kapten regu basket, juara lari, serta ahli waris rumah The Retreat dan pabrik pemintalan kapas terbesar di lima county. Sosok Chanyeol memenuhi benak Baekhyun selama jam jam kerjanya di Woolworth. Saat ini Baekhyun tergesa gesa berjalan pulang agar segera bisa naik ke tempat tidur untuk melamun tentang Chanyeol dan apa yang dikatakan pria itu padanya hari itu. Tentulah Chanyeol tidak akan ingat padanya..._  
 _"Hai, Baekhyun." Mobil itu melintas dari belakang Baekhyun dan berhenti di sisinya. Dengan takjub Baekhyun memandang wajah Chanyeol yang tersenyum padanya sambil memiringkan tubuh ke arah kursi penumpang di sebelahnya dan membukakan pintu mobil. "Ayo naik. Aku antar kau ke rumah." Baekhyun melihat ke kiri dan kanan, seperti orang yang baru saja melakukan kesalahan._  
 _"Kurasa sebaiknya jangan." Chanyeol tertawa. "Mengapa?" Karena pria seperti Park Chanyeol tidak akan mengajak gadis seperti Byun Baekhyun berkeliling naik mobil sport, itulah sebabnya. Namun Baekhyyn tidak mengatakannya. Ia tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Debar jantungnya terasa sampai ke tenggorokannya, membuatnya tak mampu berkata-kata._  
 _"Ayolah, naik," bujuk Chanyeol dengan senyum yang amat memesona. Baekhyun pun duduk di jok kulit dan menutup pintu mobil. Bangku mobil yang empuk itu menghanyutkannya ke alam kemewahan, dan ia harus berusaha keras menahan keinginan hatinya mengelus kelembutan jok mobil tersebut. Alat alat di dasbor mobil seperti memancarkan beribu kelip warna warni ke arah Baekhyun._  
 _"Kau suka milk shake cokelat?" Baru sekali Baekhyun mencicipinya selama hidupnya. Ketika ibunya baru gajian dan mereka makan siang di sebuah kedai di kota, ibunya membelikan milk shake cokelat untuk mereka nikmati berdua dalam rangka merayakan hari istimewa itu._  
 _"Ya."_  
 _"Aku tadi berhenti di Dairy Mart. Kau pilih saja sendiri." Chanyeol memiringkan kepala ke arah gelas kertas yang terselip di antara tempat duduk. Gelas itu tertutup, tetapi sedotannya mencuat dari lubang dibagian atasnya._  
 _"Terima kasih," ujar Baekhyun malu malu. Diambilnya gelas itu lalu diisapnya isinya melalui sedotan. Rasanya dingin, mantap, dan enak. Baekhyun tersenyum senang. Chanyeol balas tersenyum. Radionya tidak dibunyikan keras keras dan atap mobilnya tidak dibuka. Chanyeol tidak ingin ada yang melihat ia bersama Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengerti dan tidak keberatan. Chanyeol datang menjemputnya; ia membelikannya milk shake cokelat. Itu saja sudah cukup untuknya._  
 _"Bagaimana kerjamu tadi?"_  
 _"Aku menjual satu set piring makan."_  
 _"Oh ya?"_  
 _"Perabot jelek. Kurasa aku tidak bisa makan dengan piring seperti itu." Chanyeol tertawa._  
 _"Tapi kau kan tidak ingin menjual piring seumur hidupmu?"_  
 _"Ya."_  
 _"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" Kuliah, jawab Baekhyun dalam hati dengan perasaan putus asa._  
 _"Entahlah. Aku suka matematika. Aku jadi juara, dua tahun berturut-turut." Baekhyun merasa perlu menunjukkan kelebihan dirinya, bercerita pada Chanyeol tentang sesuatu yang membuatnya takkan lupa peristiwa malam ini, karena ia tahu, ia sendiri tidak akan pernah melupakannya seumur hidup. Dia, Byun Baekhyun, berkeliling dengan mobil Park Chanyeol ! Tetapi, apa peduli Chanyekl? Ia bisa memilih gadis mana pun yang ia suka, gadis yang lebih tua dan lebih bergaya dari pada dirinya. Gadis yang berpakaian lebih indah dan suka berkumpul di klub, gadis gadis yang ibunya duduk dalam komite dan naik mobil mewah, gadis gadis yang merasa malu bicara dengan Byun Baekhyun._  
 _"Matematika, heh? Mungkin aku butuh pertolonganmu untuk mengerjakan tugas akademisku. Aku nyaris tidak lulus kuliah matematika."_  
 _"Apakah kau suka kuliah?"_  
 _"Tentu saja. Asyik sekali. Tetapi aku senang sudah keluar."_  
 _"Kau sudah lulus?"_  
 _"Enam minggu yang lalu."_  
 _"Kuliah jurusan apa?"_  
 _"Pilihanku antara pertanian atau teknik. Aku merasa cukup banyak tahu tentang pertanian, karena itu aku memilih teknik."_  
 _"Itu akan sangat membantu di pabrik pemintalan kapasmu."_  
 _"Kurasa begitu." Tanpa menanyakan arah, Chanyell keluar dari jalan raya ke jalan kecil yang menuju rumahnya._  
 _"Kau tak perlu mengantarku sampai rumah," kata Baekhyun cepat cepat._  
 _"Di sini gelap gulita seperti dalam terowongan."_  
 _"Aku tidak takut, sungguh. Tolong, berhenti di sini saja." Tanpa membantah, Chanyeol mengerem mobil. Baekhyun tidak ingin Chanyeol mengantarnya sampai ke rumah. Karena kalau iya, ia harus memberi penjelasan tentang semuanya pada ibunya. Hari ini terlalu istimewa. Ia tidak ingin berbagi keistimewaan hari ini dengan orang lain. Ia terutama tidak ingin Chanyeol berjumpa ibunya di rumahnya yang reyot. Setelah mesin mobil dimatikan, segalanya jadi senyap. Chanyeol mematikan lampu mobil dan menurunkan atapnya. Sinar rembulan yang putih keperakan menimpa wajah mereka. Sementara angin yang bertiup semilir mempermainkan rambut mereka. Chanyeol merentangkan tangan ke sandaran tempat duduk Baekhyun. Lutut Chanyeol menyentuh lutut Baekhyun ketika ia berputar hendak menatap Baekhyun. Chanyeol tidak menggeserkan lututnya. Baekhyun dapat mencium aroma cologne yang dipakai Chanyeol, melihat bayang bayang kumis halus yang tumbuh. Chanyeol bukan anak anak lagi, ia laki laki dewasa. Baekhyun belum pernah berkencan, belum pernah berduaan saja dengan pria. Menyadari Chanyeol tak bicara sepatah kata pun, Baekhyyb melanjutkan menyedot minuman. Chanyeol mengamatinya dengan saksama. Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol memerhatikan bibirnya yang menyedot minuman. Terdengar suara keras ketika akhirnya minumannya habis. Ia menatap Chanyeol dengan perasaan malu. Chanyeol tersenyum._  
 _"Enak milk shake-nya?"_  
 _"Enak sekali. Terima kasih." Baekhyun memberikan gelas kosongnya kepada Chanyeil, lalu menyelipkannya ke bawah bangku. Ketika tegak kembali, Chanyeol agak memiringkan tubuh sehingga wajah mereka berhadapan. Malam itu percakapan mereka berakhir karena rasa ingin tahu yang besar. Baekhyun mengamati Chanyeol dengan teliti, begitu juga pria itu. Baekhyun melihat tatapan Chanyeol menjelajahi seluruh wajah, rambut, leher, dan dadanya, dan hal itu membuat Barkhyun merasa tubuhnya panas dan seperti dijalari perasaan nikmat yang aneh, yang membuat tubuhnya bagai melayang. Namun ada perasaan berat yang menggelayuti bagian bawah tubuhnya. Semacam hawa panas, yang tak pernah dirasakannya namun terasa nikmat; perasaan terlarang tetapi terasa menyenangkan, perasaan yang kini mulai menjalari pembuluh nadinya. Chanyeol meletakkan ibu jarinya di bibir bawah Baekhyun, menelusuri bibir bawah itu dengan jarinya yang berkuku terawat rapi. Baekhyun merasa seperti akan mati kehabisan napas. Mendadak ia merasa tidak bisa bernapas._  
 _"Kau cantik sekali," kata Chanyeol dengan suara parau._  
 _"Terima kasih."_  
 _"Berapa usiamu?"_  
 _"Lima belas."_  
 _"Lima belas." Chanyeol memaki pelan dan memalingkan wajah dari Baekhyun. Namun, seakan tak mampu mengendalikan dorongan hatinya, kembali ia memandangi Baekhyun._  
 _"Aku memikirkanmu sepanjang hari sejak bertemu denganmu di hutan itu." Tangannya mengelus pipi Baekhyun sekarang, dan ibu jarinya mengelus bibir bawahnya. "Begitukah?"_  
 _"Mmm," Chanyeol bergumam._  
 _"Sepanjang petang hanya kau yang ada dalam benakku."_  
 _"Aku juga memikirkanmu."Pernyataan Baekhyun kelihatan menyenangkan hati Chanyeol. Ia tersenyum sambil memiringkan tubuh._  
 _"Apa yang kaupikirkan?" Pipi Baekhyun memerah, ia merasa lega kegelapan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah padam karena disergap perasaan malu. Untuk menghindari tatapan Chanyeol, Baekhyun mengarahkan pandangannya ke leher Chanyeol, ke bagian yang tak tertutup kemeja._  
 _"Banyak hal," jawab Baekhyyn dengan suara parau, sambil mengangkat bahu, seakan yang dipikirkannya bukan hal penting._  
 _"Banyak hal?" Chanyeol tersenyum. Namun itu hanya sekadar senyum sekilas, yang tidak mampu mengalihkan tatapannya dari wajah Baekhyun. "Apakah kau memikirkan..." Chanyeol tampak mencari kata-kata yang tepat."Bermesraan?" adalah kata yang muncul dalam benak Baekhyun. Itu yang dipikirkan anak ingusan ketika kencan, bukan? Bukankah itu yang dibisikkan di kelompok gadis sebayanya, yang tidak pernah mengajaknya bergabung? Namun ternyata bukan itu yang hendak diucapkan Chanyeol. Ia berkata, "Apakah kau memikirkan kita... bersama? Mungkin saling menyentuh?"_  
 _"Menyentuh?" ulang Baekhyun dengan napas sesak."Berciuman?" Bibir Baekhyun membuka, tetapi tidak sepatah kata pun keluar dari bibirnya. Ia tidak mendengar suara apa-apa, kecuali debar jantungnya sendiri._  
 _"Kau pernah dicium?"_  
 _"Beberapa kali," jawab Baekhyun, berbohong._  
 _"Kau masih terlalu kecil," gumam Chanyeol, sambil menutup mata sejenak sebelum akhirnya membukanya kembali._  
 _"Apakah kau takut bila aku menciummu? Apakah aku boleh menciummu?"_  
 _"Aku tidak takut padamu, Chanyeol."_  
 _"Dan yang lain?" desak Chanyeol lembut sambil mengelus rambut Baekhyun._  
 _"Aku... kurasa aku ingin kau... menciumku." "Baekhyun..." bisik Chanyeol sambil bergerak mendekat. Baekhyun merasakan napas Chanyeol menerpa wajahnya dulu dan ia memejamkan mata. Kemudian bibir Chanyeol menyentuh bibirnya—lembut, tak bergerak, ragu-ragu. Ketika Baekhyun tidak menarik bibirnya, Chanyeol memiringkan kepala, lalu menekan lebih keras. Berkali-kali bibir Chanyeol bertemu bibir Baekhyun, mengecup sekilas-sekilas—ciuman-ciuman kecil, yang malah membuat Baekhyun terbakar keinginan menggebu yang muncul dari dalam dirinya, sesuatu yang tidak ia ketahui namanya. Bahkan kalau ia menyebutnya sebagai"bermesraan" pun, istilah itu tidak tepat. Karena siapa pun bisa melakukan hal itu, tetapi perasaan seperti ini bukanlah perasaan yang bisa dialami setiap orang. Chanyeol memegangi wajah Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya dan menyentuhkan bibirnya yang kali ini membuka di bibir Baekhyun. Baekhyun merasakan lidah Chanyeol yang basah setarikan napas jauhnya dari bibirnya, kemudian lidah itu mendarat di bibirnya, menjilatinya dengan lembut. Chanyeol mendesah lembut sebelum akhirnya lebih menekankan lidahnya ke bibirnya. Mata Baekhyun membeliak karena terkejut. Badannya kaku. Namun, kenikmatan yang dirasakannya karena apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol mengalahkan penolakan dirinya, bibirnya pun membuka. Lidah Chanyeol menyelinap masuk di antara bibirnya. Lidah itumenyentuh ujung lidahnya, mengelus, menjilat, lalu masuk makin jauh ke dalam mulutnya. Ketika tangan Chanyeol mendekap tubuhnya erat-erat, Baekhyun mencengkeram kemeja bagian depan Chanyeol. Baekhyun merasakan perasaannya tak karuan, ia merasa tubuhnya limbung karena hal yang belum ia kenal—terangsang. Dorongan hendak merapatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Chanyeol begitu menggebu sampai hampir tak dapat dikendalikannya. Ia menikmati tetapi sekaligus takut pada hasrat yang dibangkitkan Chanyeol dalam mundur dengan penuh sesal, mencium bibirnya. Chanyeol yang basah dengan lembut, kemudian menjauhkan diri. Dengan berat hati ia berusaha menjaga jarak di antara mereka. Tangannya ditarik dari punggung Baekhyun, kembali diletakkan di kedua pipi Baekhyun. Mata Baekhyun masih terpejam. Saat membuka matanya yang berat, Baekhyun merasa sekujur tubuhnya seperti disergap perasaan lemas. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"_

Kini, di lorong rumah sakit yang dingin ini, Baekhyun menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol seperti dua belas tahun yang lalu, seperti peristiwa di malam yang sejuk itu—setelah mereka berciuman untuk pertama kalinya.  
"Ya, Chanyeol, aku tidak apa-apa." Chanyeol juga tampaknya terperangkap dalam kenangan itu. Dipandanginya Baekhyun beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya buru-buru berbalik dan berkata,"Sebaiknya kita segera pulang."

-T.B.C-

 **SELAMAT MALAM READERS**

 **SELAMAT BERMALAM MINGGU…**

 **Maaf banget kalo ini bener bener telat update, soalnya akhir akhir ini sibuk banget jadi gak sempet update, maaf ya !**

 **Sedikit demi sedikit hubungan ChanBaek dullu seperti apa, secara perlahan udah di jelasin di flashback chap kemarin dan ini, semoga paham ya, meskipun bahasanya agak sulit di pahami..**

 **dan flashback untuk chap kemarin adakah yang bingung or gak tau mana flashbacknya atau bukan karena gak ada kalimat yg bergaris miring ? jadi sebenernya flashback chap kmarin itu awalnya udh aku beri garis miring tapi gak tau kenapa pas di update dan aku cek malah gak ada garingnya dan karena aku trlalu sok sibuk akhirnya belum di perbaiki, jadi sekali lagi maaf ya jika membingungkan,, dan sekarang udh di perbaiki kok, jika kalian masih bingung monggo di baca ulang lagi !**

 **TERIMAKASIH di tunggu review/fav/dan follownya..**


End file.
